


Destiny Rising

by Ariebean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariebean/pseuds/Ariebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela is mysteriously risen from hell. With Leviathan and other monsters nipping at their heels, Bela and the Winchesters have no choice but to stick together, even though each one of them are fighting an internal battle that is tearing themselves apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fan fiction. I hope y'all like it. Also I made it so Lisa didn't get her memory wiped. FYI for later

She grunted as she struggled out of the small dirt hole she had woken up inside of. Dirt covered her entire body as she used her arms to propel herself onto the grass with every ounce of strength she had. She collapsed onto to dead dry grass around her gasping for breath; every breath she drew was painful in her dehydrated throat. She looked up at the sky; the stars were shining down on her like crystals, silvery white. Suddenly she began to cry uncontrollably, sobs shook her body so hard that any passerby would have believed she was convulsing. But there weren’t any passersby. When she could finally see again through her puffy hot eyes she looked around and saw that for herself. She stood up slowly, unsteady. All of the trees and plants around her were laying sideways on the ground as if a meteor had struck the Earth and overturned them on impact. Only in the center where the crater should be, there was only herself and her grave. Reality began to sink in slowly; she had risen from hell. The thought ran shivers down her spine. Bela began walking away from her gravesite on wobbling legs that hadn’t been used in years.


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes slowly; it took her a few blinks for her eyes to adjust to the light all around her. Bela pushed herself upright, her hands sunk down slightly into the soft mattress she was laying down on. As she straightened up she felt a slight tugging at her left arm. It was an IV drip, how did she get to a hospital?

Bela touched her fingertips to her forehead and closed her eyes, trying to piece together the events that had brought her into the emergency room. It all felt like a dream, as if she was going to suddenly wake up again in hell and the torture a new day would begin. But she never had dreams in hell-

"Good afternoon" her thought process was interrupted by a cheery nurse in lavender scrubs wheeling in a tray with covered dishes

Bela looked over at the woman stupidly

"You were asleep so we chose your lunch for you" she continued after she had pushed the tray in Bela's reach

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember how I got here"

The nurse shrugged and walked over to the monitors standing next to her IV drip

"I'm sorry honey, I got in at eight this morning and you were brought in during the night shift"

"Oh, I see" Bela frowned still dazed and confused

The nurse put a hand on her shoulder "My name is Carla honey, if you need me at all you just ring that bell" she took her hand off of Bela's shoulder and pointed to a red button attached to a wire. "Your doctor will be in shortly with some questions"

Bela nodded in agreement and nurse Carla left the room.

She pulled the tray above her lap and uncovered her meal, which appeared to be an egg salad sandwich, a small drink box of vanilla soymilk, tapioca pudding and an empty cup to be filled by the small pitcher of ice water next to it. Suddenly she was starving, she had never been particularly fond of egg salad during her living years, but her first meal after four years was the most delicious meal she had ever tasted.

The doctor walked into her room just as she had finished guzzling down her last cup of water. He smiled at her and walked over.

"It appears our Jane Doe has quite the appetite"

She returned his smile

"It's been years since I've had a decent meal," she said politely

"You call this decent?" he laughed, "You may be really sick after all"

"I feel fine actually"

"Great" he said looking at her chart "That's because you are fine"

He looked up at her, "aside from the fact that you were severely dehydrated when they brought you in, you're in perfect health"

"Speaking of which" Bela began, feeling more like herself every second "How did I get here? I can't seem to remember"

"That's because you had passed out on the side of the road, a woman saw you as she was driving home and she called an ambulance and brought you here, you were lucky, if you weren't found quickly you might have died" he said seriously

"Yes, that is fortunate"

"What's your name?" The doctor took a pen out of his overcoat pocket and rested the tip down on the forms of her chart

"Oh" Bela hesitated deciding which name she should use now that she was back from the dead

The doctor looked down at her raising an eyebrow

"Sarah Lennon" she said giving him a convinced look

"Well Sarah Lennon, welcome back to the land of the living" he said putting his pen back in his overcoat

Her heart skipped a beat "What?"

"You've been sleeping all day" he chuckled reassuringly, "welcome back Ms. Lennon"

"Oh, right" she smiled nervously "thanks"

"By the way, is that handprint on your shoulder a sort of burn tattoo?"

"The what?" She frowned

He raised the sleeve of her hospital gown to reveal a large handprint welted on her collarbone to her shoulder blade

Bela gasped loudly

"I remember when I used to do things like that," the doctor laughed

"I got my ear pierced when I was twenty" he shook his head chuckling

"Crazy times"


	3. Chapter 3

Bela walked out of the hospital the next evening. She didn't have any clothes other than what she was wearing, transportation, or a place to stay, and only the $50 she had managed to pick pocket collectively from visitors in the gift shop. A yellow cab pulled up beside her and she got inside.

"Where are you headed?" the cab driver asked her through the rearview mirror

"Take me to the nearest pub" she replied. The driver's reflection smirked in disapproval and he pulled away from the hospital and onto the road

By 9pm she had hustled $300 of a few exceptionally bad pool players. She had forgotten the rush of adrenaline she used to feel when she worked for cash. In a month she had established a routine. She would move from town to town, hustle money through pool and poker, spend the night at a decent motel, sleep for however many hours she wasn't awake and screaming from her nightmares, and start all over again. By the end of three months she had a car. It was old and beaten up but it was getting her from place to place which is what mattered most for the time being, she looked at the sign outside of her window, at a sign that said "Welcome to Chicago"

"Thank You" she answered out loud "The pleasure is all mine"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bela peered over her pool stick slowly and grinned. The white ball clicked softly against the black eight ball and sunk it into the corner pocket before spinning gracefully away from the hole and resting against the green felt.

"God Damn it!" A man hissed at the table

"Thank you gentlemen" she smiled at her two opponents and grabbed the wad of cash resting at the edge of the table

"You cheated!" The hissing man yelled, his face was turning beet red

The chatter inside of the bar died quickly and heads began to turn in the man's direction

"I don't think so, I beat you fair and square, that's the way it works" she raised an eyebrow at him unfazed by his temper

His pool partner put a hand on his shoulder "Gary, let it go, let's get out of here"

"But she!" The large man protested

"Let's go Gary," said the other man with his eyebrow raised. Gary stood for a moment staring at her with a fierce look. She stared back stone-faced arms crossed. He continued to stare as his friend herded him from the pub. Everyone's eyes followed him out the door and then landed back on her. Bela uncrossed her arms and walked into the ladies room and out of their view. She stood in front of the mirror waiting until the two other ladies who were chattering and blow drying their hands dry left the room to fix her hair. She pulled out her hair tie releasing her hair from the ponytail it had during her last match. Bela splashed some water on her face, dabbed it down with a paper towel, and sighed deeply. She was ready to call it an early day and check into a motel. Bela drove three feet before her car died in the middle of the road.

"Damn" she whispered pressed the gas and turned the key in the ignition. She glanced up in time to see Gary and his friend walking up to her car quickly

"Crap" she opened her glove compartment and pulled out the pistol she had bought from a pawnshop. Bela got out of the car before they could reach her and aimed the gun at them.

"I wouldn't take another step towards me if I were you" The men stopped in their tracks

"Now don't be stupid lady, we just want our money back"

"It's my money now gentlemen, now how about you try not to be too stupid and back off because I have a gun"

"You won't shoot" Gary said cautiously. A loud bang rang through the air and Gary fell to the ground screaming. His friend threw himself onto the ground with his hands on his head

"Where did she hit you? Oh please don't hurt us!" he cried

"It didn't touch him" Bela said hard faced "But I can't guarantee the next one won't so if I were you, I would gather myself and leave"

The two men scrambled up clutching onto each other and began running to the bar  
Some of the patrons inside must have heard the warning shot because they had gathered by the doorway of the bar ducked down low to see what was going on. Bela turned the flicked on safety on her gun and tucked it under her belt and covered it with her sweater.  
She walked quickly back to her car and tried to start it again but without luck. She got out of her car and began walking briskly down the road. Bela had been walking for about a minute before she heard a car pull over behind her he kept walking but closed her eyes in desperation, hoping in her heart that the cops hadn't come for her so soon.

"Bela?" she heard a man's voice call

She froze at the the familiar sound

"Bela, is that you?"

Bela turned around slowly and saw the man staring at her in disbelief

"Dean?" she gasped

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Bela cringed at the word "hell"

"Dean, I, I don't know" she stammered

"You got out of hell?" he walked towards her in huge strides

"How did you get out?" he demanded his disbelief sounding more like anger

"I don't know" she shook her head in desperation

He looked her up and down "I can't believe it"

"I don't either but it's real, I'm here" Bela smiled on the brink of tears

"Are you-" Dean straightened up and looked closely at her face

"Are you crying?"

Bela turned away "Oh back off Dean"

"No, it's just that I never knew you had-" he paused again and shrugged

"Human emotions"

Her face-hardened and she rolled her eyes

"Goodbye Dean" she said turning away

"Wait Bela" he called after her

She ignored him and kept walking

"Bela, wait damn it" he demanded

She didn't break her pace

"I know why you did it" Dean called after her as she strode away

"I know about everything"

She slowed her pace and stopped as his words sunk in. She turned to him with half uncertainty and half dread at what he knew about her.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked up behind her, slowly, deliberately

"I know why you killed your parents"

She turned to him stunned

"What? How?" she gaped

"Lets just say, I read it in a book" His eyes seemed to look right through her, suddenly she felt very naked. If anyone else had told her that they read her darkest secret in a book she would have laughed in their face, but considering the source, his story wasn't far fetched.

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily

"You know" he continued, "You aren't the cold hearted bitch you pretend to be" his words seemed light but his eyes were serious and heavy

"If you would have just told us, we would have tried harder t-," he continued

"So now that you've read my life story you think you know me, is that it Dean?" she interrupted. "If you haven't noticed, I'm doing quite fine without any help from you or your brother" she shot at him

"Look" he said gruffly, he looked exhausted. "I'm not trying to fight you, I'm waving my white flag ok?" his arms were outstretched to his sides as if to convey his point.

"I'm glad we were able to have this heart to heart Dean, really I am, but it seems as though its time for me to get going" she turned away from him and began walking away

He reached forward and grabbed her sleeve

She spun around at him, this time with a gun in her hand aimed at his head

"Let me go!" she demanded

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" he dropped her sleeve and backed up a half an inch arms raised protectively near his chest

Suddenly he reached forward and snatched the gun from her hand with one of his and grabbed her and pulled her close with his other.

"You really have issues, you know that?" he said, his face inches from hers

"Dean, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do is ask" she retorted trying to keep her voice steady

He released her immediately

"Don't flatter yourself," he growled taking a step back

"You're so damaged" he shook his head at her

"It takes one to know one handsome" she smiled at him without humor

"Where are you headed?" he asked still trying to make peace

"I'm not quite sure yet, but somewhere" she looked over in the direction she was headed

"On foot?" he looked at her incredulously

"Unless you happen to have a tow truck stashed in the back of your-" she looked over at his car in disbelief

"Where's your impala?" she turned to him astonished

"It's a long story" he said shortly "Come on, I'll give you a ride to where ever it is your headed"

"Sweet offer but no thanks, I think I'll manage on my own"

"Let me give you a ride you stubborn ass, I promise I'll drop you off at any shady back alley you want me to"

"I don't need your pity Dean"

"Great, you don't have it. I have way too much on my plate right now to pity a screwed up mess like you. I said truce, and I meant it"

He nodded his head towards the car

"Get in"

She looked at him for a moment then started towards the passenger's side

"No Sam today?" she looked over at Dean who was opening the driver's side door

"He's coming back later tonight"

They settled into their seats

"Flying solo on a hunt? That's new, trouble in paradise?" she teased

"No, he just had something to do and he's coming back tonight" he said with a finality to his tone.

"Can I have my gun back now?"

"Call me crazy, but I don't generally return weapons to people who threaten me with them" he looked at her with a hard smirk

"Where to?" he asked

"I'm not sure," she said looking out of her window

"Right" he said softly and he pulled onto the road and began driving down the road.

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She woke up when she felt complete stillness. The car had stopped, she wasn't even aware that she had fallen asleep.

"Rise and shine" she heard Dean boom next to her. She sat up and looked out of the windshield

"Where are we?" she managed to say still half asleep

"This is where we've been staying," his said opening up his door to get out

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked confusedly, suddenly very awake

"Well its kind of hard to take you-" he paused and shook his head as he realized he still hadn't figured out where she had wanted to go "wherever the hell it is you were going when you're passed out precious" he scooted out of the car, she followed.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" She said sounding more curious and grateful than she had wanted to. She tried to make up for it by making an annoyed face at him, he didn't notice.

He ignored her question and walked up the front steps into a house that greatly resembled one of those haunted houses in a theme park. She followed him inside.

"This is where you're staying?" she asked in a haughty voice

He kept walking as he threw his car keys on the table.

"Sorry if this isn't exactly your cup of tea princess" he turned around at her

"You're welcome to leave anytime you want" his hand waved towards the door

She thought for a moment, remembering that she didn't have any other place to stay at the moment and decided to change her approach

She smiled at him lightly "I just meant that things haven't changed much since I've been away now have they?"

"Things have changed more than you know," he said in a way that sounded as though he was just talking to himself out loud

He walked into a room that looked like it had been a kitchen once with Bela close behind.

"You can help yourself to whatever we have here" he said digging through the refrigerator and taking out a wrapped sandwich labeled "Dean" he smiled at the sandwich, 'Thank you Sherriff" he unwrapped the sandwich and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Bela looked at him and smiled to herself

"What?" Dean asked defensively with his mouthful

"Nothing" she said tilting her head slightly "I don't suppose there's a sandwich in there for me" changing the subject

Dean looked down at his sandwich, playing around with the thought of sharing half with her in his head. He took another large bite

"Nope" he said walking over to a chair and dropping himself into it

She in the seat across from him

"Always the gentleman aren't you?" she smiled teasingly

He rolled his eyes and kept chewing the massive chunk of sandwich he had crammed in his mouth

"Make your own," he said finally when he had managed to swallow

"I think I've suddenly lost my appetite," she said pretending to be disgusted

"Suit yourself," he said into the remaining part of his meal

After lunch they climbed to the upstairs of the house. He walked in front of her like a tour guide.

He pointed towards an open room with a small blanket on the ground in the corner. He turned around to face her.  
"Sam's room" he said gesturing with his thumb

"My room" he jabbed with his thumb to the room across from Sam's.

"Bathroom" he nodded at the closed room next to his

"Is that where the smell is coming from?" she wrinkled her nose

"Oh yeah" he nodded with an unpleasant smile

"Well" she sighed, "Where do I sleep?"


	5. Chapter 5

Bela turned uncomfortably on the floor; the thin blanket Dean had laid down for her to sleep on top of hadn't made an ounce of difference on the hard wooden floor in the hallway. She closed her eyes and saw a flash of red light and a meat hook; she saw the demon flash before her holding the knife. A big grin spread across his face.

"Bela!" She opened her eyes to find herself sitting upright and Dean kneeling next to her with his arm around her shoulders, she was trembling and her face was wet with tears. Sam was watching from his doorway concerned.

She tried to tell them that she was okay but she couldn't say anything. She couldn't stop herself from shaking, tears streamed down her face.

Dean pulled her closer to him and wrapped his around her and pushed her head gently to his shoulder.

"Shh" he whispered into her ear, she felt his head turn towards his brother and knew that they were exchanging a look

She tried to compose herself; she opened her mouth to say "Dean, I'm fine" but all she managed to say was "Dean" before she began sobbing harder.

"Shh, it's alright Bela" He said softly stroking her hair

"Come on" he said slowly pulling the two of them to their feet

"Dean I'm-" her voice broke

"Come on" he repeated holding her tightly against him and leading her into his room

They sat in his room for a while; his arm was draped across her back while he waited patiently for her to be able to speak again.

"I'm sorry about that," she said finally wiping the tears from her face

"Don't be" he looked at her seriously "You were in the pit for four years, and every month up here is like 10 years down there" he smiled

"You know you don't look half bad for an older chick"

She smiled and laughed softly against her heavy tear stained face

"Oh God it smells awful in here" she laughed again

"I know" He smiled at her softly

"How are you doing?" he rubbed her back gently

"Better, I think I'm done blubbering like an idiot now"

His hand felt so warm on her back, she hadn't been embraced in so long that a part of her wished that the moment could last forever.

"Great" he said standing up "Time for a drink"

He reached down and grabbed the bottom of her arm helping her to her feet, he held the door for her and they made their way down the stairs

Dean went into the kitchen while Bela waited in the living room, she sighed deeply

"Get a grip," she thought to herself "He's just being nice to you because you look like a damsel in distress to him, control yourself."

He walked back in the living room "We got nothing."

"Really? Dean Winchester doesn't have a liquor store in his cabinets?"

"I see that you're feeling better" He raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to the table where he left his keys.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I don't know about you, but I want still want a drink" he said walking out of the front door.

She followed  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Honest," she laughed, "When I heard that car come up behind me I thought for sure I was going to be pinched"

"Well was there any truth in what they were saying?" He asked before taking another swig of his beer

"You mean was I cheating them out of their money?" she put her beer down on the table

He shrugged

"No Dean I didn't steal it. I hustled that money fair and square"

He made a face of approval

"It's kind of funny, you know" he smiled

"What is?" She smiled curiously

"It's a small world. Who would've thought that you would end up in Chicago at the same time me and Sam just finish a case"

"I know, I didn't think I'd ever see you boys again"

"Why did you miss us?" he raised an eyebrow at her

"I don't know, I never thought of it, I definitely wouldn't have pictured us having a drink together if did ever see you again" she emptied the rest of her beer into her mouth and swallowed

"You're telling me" Dean nodded

"So Dean, it's been four years, I figured that you would've had a girl by now, some kind of crazy hunter"

"I had a girlfriend for a while" He looked down "I lived with her an her son for a year"

A flash of jealousy surged through her like a bolt of lightening and then was gone

"Whatever happened to her?"

"Didn't work out" He said and finished his beer

"Has anyone ever told you that you drink beer like you're in a commercial?" she smiled

"What?" He looked at her confusedly

"No really, you do it all in slow motion like you're a model doing an advertisement" she laughed

"Okay, you're drunk" he shook his head and smiled as he stood up from his seat

"I'm no light-weight Dean, it takes more than a few beers to take me down" she stood up shakily

"You mean six beers and a shot of tequila?"

"Still no matter, I have an amazing tolerance" she blinked slowly

"Well it looks like you're tolerance has worn off" He reached out and grabbed her wrist and lead her outside to the car when they were a few steps from the car she pulled her wrist from his hand and stopped walking

"Dean" she said seriously

"What?" he said looking up after finding his car keys in his jacket pocket

"Thank you for this"

"Oh you're definitely drunk," He said reaching out for her again

She pulled back again "No Dean I mean it, thank you"

He stopped and looked at her "It's nothing" he sighed, "You're welcome"

"Dean, I'm sorry I tried to kill yo-" he reached out and grabbed her arm

"Okay, that's enough let's go" He lead her to the passenger's side and opened the door. She got inside and he closed the door behind her before walking over to the driver's side and getting in.

"I think I like you better when you're drunk" he said when they were on the road

"I think I like you better when I'm drunk too" she smiled out of her window

"Come on, we're back" he nudged her

"Hmmm, okay" she was leaning on her door half asleep

He sighed and came around to her side and opened the door, and bent down holding her up by her shoulders

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Of course silly" she replied without moving

"Of course you are" he grumbled and reached one arm behind her back and the other under her legs scooping her up in his arms

"Dean?" she looked up at him as the fumbled with the door

"What?"

And she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Bela ached all over when she woke up the next morning. The sunlight that was shining through the window sunk through her eyes and stabbed her brain. She was in Dean's room, and the smell made her want to vomit, she closed her eyes hard and stood up. Her head was pounding.

Downstairs stood a woman with a brown bag of what looked like groceries.

The woman looked over at Bela when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good Morning" the woman smiled politely

"Hello" Bela said softly

"The boys will be back in a bit, they just wanted to use a real bathroom"

"The toilet here doesn't work?"

"It works just as well as any hole in the floor I guess" the woman chuckled and reached out a hand

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Mills, but you can call me Jody"

Bela shook her hand "Bela" she returned

"Yeah, the boys filled me in on everything, so it looks like you're stuck with us now huh?"

"How do you mean?" Bela sank down into the chair at the desk

"Well with the boys being on the Leviathan's most wanted list, they have eyes everywhere"

"I'm sorry, I had a pretty crazy night last night, I don't know if I quite follow you" Bela's eyes widened as much as possible for someone fighting a bad hangover

"I mean that it wouldn't be too far fetched if one of them saw you together and put you on their list as well"

"Oh my god" Bela whispered, "You don't think that they'll be after me as well"

"I don't know honestly but these monsters have no boundaries and after what they did to Bobby I wouldn't take any chances if I were you"

"Bobby? Bobby Singer?" Bela had forgotten all about him "Is he?"

Jody looked at her with mild surprise and sadness

"The boys didn't tell you?"

"No, they just said it was a personal fight, I had just assumed that they always have some personal problem with the monsters they hunt"

Jody looked down sadly for a moment and reached inside of the grocery bag, I figured that you might need some feminine supplies

Jody smiled at her but her eyes looked like she could cry at any moment

"Thank you" Bela tried to smile but she was still trying to digest the new information that was thrust upon her

"I don't think the boys will be too happy if I stuck around" Bela admitted

"They'll do what's right" Jody picked up her keys and started for the door

"It was nice to meet you" she called from the doorway

"Yes, likewise" Bela answered a bit too loudly for herself; Bela glanced inside the bag of groceries, pawing through the products looking for some sort of painkiller and found a small box of ibuprofen.

"Thank you sheriff" she thought to herself

Bela walked the bag of groceries into the kitchen and put the rest of her supplies upstairs in her bag. She was at the top of the steps about to begin her descend just as the door opened again

Sam was talking quietly to Dean, he must think she was still asleep, she moved soundlessly to the edge of the door so she could hear better

"Are all of a sudden friends now?" Sam urged

"She just got back from hell Sam, she has nowhere to go" Dean sighed

"Why is that our problem? Dean you know that the first chance she gets she'll screw us over. She'd sell us down the river for a nickel and if Dick gets his hands on her-"

"I know Sam, but think of it this way, if we let her go now and they get to her then are we any better off? This way at least we can keep an eye on her"

"How are we going to keep an eye on her Dean if we're hunting all of the time? We can hardly keep an eye out for ourselves and each other, let alone someone like Bela"

"Look, if you have any better ideas I'm all ears" Dean said gruffly

She heard a small rustle of a coat

"You've got to be kidding me" Dean sighed

"It's the only thing I can think of," Sam pressed

"Are you sure you got your soul back Sam?"

"That's not funny Dean."

"No, it's not" Dean said trying to control his volume "But she's not a monster-"

"That's what you say" Sam interjected

"And it's not the way we operate" Dean continued forcefully

"Besides, I'd like to figure out what brought her back and why"

"Fine, but when this whole thing comes crashing down, just know I was the voice of reason"

"Voice of reason my" Dean's sentence was cut off by the sound of keys being thrown onto the table

"Looks like the sheriff stopped by" Sam called from the kitchen

"Did she make anymore sandwiches?" Dean's voice became softer and more faint as his footsteps headed towards his brother

Bela looked down at her right hand, which was busy picking at her fingernails on her left. She was not only a hostage, she was an unwanted hostage and one of her captors would rather put a bullet in her head (she assumed that Sam had shown Dean his gun when they were deciding what to do with her) than keep her around. She thought briefly about escaping from them through Dean's window, but she wouldn't get very far on foot and from what the sheriff had told her, she wasn't much safer on the outside. She sighed deeply. She would think of something eventually. She straightened up and began downstairs.

"Good morning boys" she smiled at them when she reached the kitchen and crossed her arms

"You're alive" Dean said taking a swig of the instant coffee the sheriff had bought for them "We were starting to think that you died in your sleep" he said when he lowered his cup again

Sam rolled his eyes softly, in the form of a blink that lasted a second too long, almost unnoticeably, but Bela's eyes had flicked to him right after Dean said, "you died"

"I wanted to apologize about last night, I don't usually sleep that loud" she said keeping her tone light

The boys looked at her without smiling

"Don't mention it" Sam said seriously

"We've all been there," he sounded so sincere and understanding that she almost forgot that he wanted her dead. Almost.

"Yes well, I don't suppose either of you would be willing to let me borrow the car, I'd like to use a functional restroom.

"That's okay, we were headed out for the same reason" Sam lied, his face was so convincing, he would really be an amazing poker player.

"Fine. Where are we headed?" she smirked

"There's a gas station not too far from here, we can go there," Dean said crossing his arms as well

"Well I don't suppose there's a shower at the gas station"

"You got any better ideas?" Sam asked with a tone somewhere in between polite and stubborn

"We can go to a high school and use their locker rooms"

Sam scoffed "You want us to break into a high school"

Bela shrugged "I don't know about you two but I know that I could use a shower"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks

Bela smiled triumphantly and dipped out of the kitchen


	7. Chapter 7

They parked behind the building out and out of plain view of cars on the road. Dean flicked open his pocket knife and approached the door.

"Dean!" Bela called out in shock

"What?" he turned around with a look of confusion on his face, he looked at Sam who looked equally as confused.

She rolled her eyes and pulled a pin out of her hair and her hair fell down her back. She picked the lock and held it open.

Dean frowned and shrugged, and went inside, she and Sam followed close behind.

The shower in the lady's room was so nice and hot, she could have stayed in there an hour, she may have attempted to if she wasn't so sure that the Winchesters would come in after her. On second thought, maybe she should take her time. She smiled to herself. Last night Dean had stirred up something in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She turned around and let the water hit the top of her head, her fingers chased a stream of water through her hair. Her mind danced through her memories of last night, although after her first couple of drinks at the bar, her memory had become hazy. She hoped that she didn't say anything that she would regret, or would have regretted if she could remember. He wasn't acting any differently this morning so it must have been nothing. Her mind drifted back to moment he wrapped his arms tightly around her body. Perhaps she should've made this a cold shower.

"Damn it" she rolled her eyes at herself "Stop it" she muttered out loud. "What is wrong with me? He doesn't even want you around, are you that pathetic?"

She turned off the water and walked over to the hand drier. She turned the nozzle upwards and blow-dried her hair the best she could before she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" she heard Dean's voice call out

"Occupied" Bela called back

"You think?" Dean answered sarcastically, "We thought that you'd want a towel"

A hand peeked through the door holding a towel; she reached out and took it

"Thanks" she said suspiciously

"Yeah, yeah" the voice said as the hand slipped out of the door

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she looked down at the towel. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked over to her pile of clothes. If she was going to be stuck with the Winchesters, she might as well do her part to make things amicable between them. Sam wouldn't be that difficult to work on, and he was going to be the more challenging one of the two. He was holding such a grudge against her. He had changed so much when she was away; there was something about him that was off. It was as though he had lost a piece of himself somewhere over the years, something innocent and hopeful. She finished getting dressed as her thoughts swam around in her head and walked over to the mirror. Her head still hurt in the aftermath of last night. She closed her eyes tightly, when she opened them again and suddenly the demon was standing behind her and the room was a deep red. Bela screamed and spun around only to find that she was alone and the room had gone back to normal. She shivered and ran quickly out of the locker room, she didn't slow down until she reached the door to the outside. The boys were already in the car.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked her leaning his head back slightly "You look like you just saw a ghost"

Bela just looked outside of her window silently

"Okay" He said sarcastically as he turned the key in the ignition and began to drive

"I don't know about you two but I'm freaking starving"

"There's a diner about ten miles west from here," Sam suggested

"That place we passed by on our way to-" Dean and Sam's conversation was drowned out by Led Zeppelin's "Kashmir", Dean must have turned up the radio when it began. She saw Dean through the corner of her eye starting to move his head to the rhythm of the song. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought he was still the same old lighthearted Dean from four years ago by the way he was dancing, but if someone where to look closely at him, they would see that he was just going through the motions.

"Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream. I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been." Dean sang along obnoxiously, Sam didn't look bothered that their conversation was cut short, or by the fact that Dean couldn't carry a tune with both hands and a bucket. She adjusted her head more towards her window so that she could no longer see him through her peripheral vision; her reflection on the glass was smiling back at her softly for an instant before turning into a hard line. Why had she been smiling?

"But not a word I heard I could relate" Dean yelled a bit too slowly so that his words overlapped with the voice on the tape.

Her heart fluttered anxiously as if to answer her previous question. Dean was making her smile. She frowned at reflection, she had promised herself never to lose control of her feelings. How could she have allowed this to happen to herself? She needed to get away but she was stuck here.

"My baby, let me take you there" Dean bellowed

"Not on your life" she whispered to herself


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to the house it was a little past 9:30 at night. By 12, Sam was looking for a new case on his laptop and Dean was getting antsy.

"Got anything yet?" Dean asked hovering over Sam's shoulder

"Working on it," Sam sighed

"Well let me know" Dean said walking away

"Going somewhere?" Sam absently as Dean grabbed for his keys

"Someone has to bring home the bacon in this family" Dean shrugged on his jacket and looked over at Bela who was trying hard to look busy by flipping through one of Bobby's books

"Doing some research?" Dean asked

"Uhm, yes" she mumbled awkwardly at him, her eyes never leaving the pages. She didn't need to look up at him to know that he was confused.

"Right, well I'm heading out, are you coming along? Pool is always better in pairs"

"I can't," she said quickly "I'm feeling a bit beat" she looked at him and nodded reassuringly

Dean tilted his head and shrugged "Alright, see you later" and left.

Bela heaved a sigh of relief when she heard the car pull away a bit too loudly; Sam peeked over his computer at her suspiciously.

"This is a good book," she explained. Sam squinted his eyes for a better look at the cover.

"Are you reading an encyclopedia?"

Bela threw the book down and walked over to Sam.

"So what have you found so far?" Bela leaned over his shoulder

"I thought you were tired?" Sam asked accusingly

"I am" Bela smirked "I'm just trying to help"

Sam turned to face her "Are you?"

"Sam, I know you don't have any reason to trust me"

Sam scoffed in agreement

"But," she continued, "you can at least try"

"Why?" Sam raised and dropped his shoulder in a half shrug "Why should we trust you when all you have ever done was mess with us and try to get us killed"

Bela looked down at the floor "I've made mistakes" she raised her head slightly to make eye contact with Sam again

"But I paid for them handsomely" she continued "over and over, day in and day out for years, I paid for them. And I'm sorry but I can't take back what happened before."

Sam looked away uncomfortably

"I know you've made mistakes too so I know you understand" she pressed

Sam sighed defeated "Okay"

"Okay?" Bela shook her head in surprise "After four years of holding a grudge against me, we have one conversation and we're suddenly okay?"

Sam shrugged again "Yeah" he said simply

"Okay" she smiled hesitantly

"So you trust me again?"

"No" Sam answered shortly

"Right. But we're okay" Bela said with hope

"Water under the bridge" Sam agreed "for now"

"Well I'd say that we're making progress" Bela said teasingly

"Why don't you go get some sleep? We'll probably be heading off in the morning" Sam half smiled for brief moment before turning his attention back to his laptop

Bela straightened up "Speaking of sleep, maybe you should call it a night, you look like you haven't slept in days"

Sam's eyes met hers and lingered "Yeah, I will. Soon"

"Good night" Bela called over her shoulder as she headed towards the stairs

"Night" she heard Sam call back at her


	9. Chapter 9

The voice laughed maniacally over her screams. The blade of his knife gleamed brightly against her deep red surroundings. Flames climbed up her mangled legs slowly. "That's right baby, scream for me" the black eyed demon smiled as his blade plunged forward towards her.

"Bela!" Strong arms shook her less than gently. Sam was kneeling in front of her with his massive hands wrapped around her shoulders; Dean was right behind him looking down at her with a troubled frown.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked concernedly

"I'm fine" Bela answered moving her shoulders to try to escape his incredibly tight grip

"No you are not fine" Dean said gruffly as Sam released her "You wake up out of your sleep every night screaming to high heaven, so no you are not fine"

"I'm handling it Dean" Bela shot at him defensively

"Oh really? How is that going for you?" Dean crossed his arms as if he was waiting for an answer

"Dean" Sam said softly

"What?" Dean turned to him impatiently

"Leave it alone"

"No, you know what? I'm tired of this whole 'I'm fine' thing that the both of you are playing at." He uncrossed his arms and pointed at Sam "You're walking around seeing freaking Lucifer, and she" he gestured his hand at Bela "can't shut her eyes for two minutes without screaming her lungs out" He turned to face Bela "So don't tell me 'Oh no Dean, I'm fine' because you're not"

Bela got to her feet "What do you want from me? You want me to cry on your big strong shoulders like one of your little damsels in distress is that it? Do you want me to open up and tell you all about my feelings and you'll make me all better? I don't know how you think you're holding up Dean but you aren't exactly the picture of perfect mental health either"

"Leave me out of it" Dean warned

"How are you dealing with Bobby's death Dean?" Bela's brain screamed for her to stop but her mouth wasn't getting the message

"Shut up" he ordered

"Bela!" Sam's eyes widened at her

"You aren't are you? You won't even talk about it"

"I said shut up!" He lunged forward at her so closely that his face was only inches away from hers. His eyes burned with rage

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he pulled his brother away her. Dean pushed Sam off of him and glowered at Bela before starting down the stairs. Sam and Bela's eyes lingered at the empty staircase as they heard the front door slam shut and the car's engine burst into life shortly before the tires screeched loudly as they pulled out of the driveway and down the road.

Sam's eyes moved from the stairs to Bela and frowned in disapproval. Bela shifted under his gaze with guilt.

"I'm going to get something to drink," she murmured softly turning away from his piercing look. She felt his eyes on her until she reached the bottom of the steps.

"Fine job you did back there" she thought to herself digging through the refrigerator.

She sighed heavily as she grabbed a beer from one of the six packs that the sheriff had brought by the day before. Air hissed from the tab when she pulled it and frothy beer began to spill over the top of the can. She walked quickly over to the sink and held the can over it until the beer began to settle. Bela shook her wet hand dry and turned around. There was a man standing inches from her face. Bela dropped the beer and screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dean, get back here now." Sam said over the phone still catching his breath

"Just hurry, you won't believe this" he hung up the phone and turned to the man in shock. Bela stood stiffly against the wall in awkward confusion.

"Cas, how are you even here?" Sam demanded "We saw you, the Leviathan ripped you to shreds"

"I know" The man said patiently

"Then how?" Sam urged "We thought you were dead for months. Dean-"

Dean barging through the front door interrupted Sam; he froze when he saw the strange man.

"Cas" Dean breathed

"Hello Dean"

Dean pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man

"Dean, its him" Sam said softly

"Cas?" Dean asked again lowering the gun slowly "We thought you were dead"

"I know" the man looked at him regretfully

Dean slipped the gun back into his holster and with three long strides he was in front of the man grabbing him and holding him in a close embrace.

When Dean broke the embrace, Sam walked forward and hugged the man as well.

Bela walked cautiously towards the men.

"I don't understand" Sam started when he released the man again "How are you even alive?"

"It's true," the angel said in a voice that sounded almost robotic "The leviathans destroyed a good portion of my body when they escaped from within me. The injuries I sustained were immense. The last thing I could remember before I lost consciousness was that some how, I had make things right with you again" he was looking directly at Dean when he said the last sentence.

"I don't mean to interrupt" Bela said louder than necessary "But" she said to the the three men who had stopped staring at each other were now all facing her

"Bela this is Cas, he's the angel I was telling you about" Dean explained

The man looked at her blankly

"That's an angel? "That's what angel's look like?" Bela gaped

"This is his vessel" Dean explained quickly as if she should have already known what that meant

"I don't believe it," she said breathlessly

"It's true" the angel replied monotonously

"So you've come back to life too?" Bela said extending a hand towards the angel "I'm Bela"

"I know who you are," the angel said flatly; Bela let her hand drop awkwardly back at her side

"You do?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time

"Yes" Cas said looking directly at Dean "She is to be the mother of your children"

"What?" Dean said in shock, he and Bela looked at each other and looked back at the angel.

"She's going to be the what?" Dean asked unsteadily

"She is to be the mother of your children" Cas repeated politely as if Dean hadn't heard him clearly the first time

"You've got to be joking" Bela laughed nervously

"You can't be serious" Dean pressed. Sam's eyes darted from Dean to Bela to Cas in astonishment

"I am serious" Cas reassured

"No!" Dean growled "No, I had a family with Lisa and Ben and I had to lose them because I wasn't allowed to settle down, because my life wouldn't let me relax"

"Dean" Cas "I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Lisa, I didn't write the Gospel of Winchester"

"Screw the freaking Gospel of Winchester!" Dean shouted

"Surely there has been a mistake" Bela said to the angel trying to mask the hurt from Dean's anger

"There is no mistake." Cas said with certainty

"Dean and Bela? Really?" Sam scoffed as if the notion was the most absurd thing he had ever heard

"Yes, really" Cas replied to Sam's rhetorical question "I don't understand the humor of the situation"

"There is no humor in this situation" Dean shot at Cas "It's just not going to happen. If there is one thing that we all should know by now, it's that there is no such thing as a big plan. There is no such thing as destiny, we make our own fate"

"Dean, you have already been shot by Cupid's arrow" he turned to Bela "the both of you have. The birth of your children are a top priority, they will lead us-"

"Wait a second" Dean's eyes were wide with anger "You're telling me that I've already been hit?"

"Yes"

"Get that dick down here right now and have him take it back" Dean growled

Bela wanted to agree out loud but the sting of Dean's words were making it hard to breathe, let alone speak.

"Dean, I can't. I don't know where to find one and even if I did, it may not be the one who shot you"

"Then find the one who did" Dean shouted

"Dean" Cas said impatiently "There are literally thousands of Cupid's flying around, and even if by some chance I could tether another one, they can't just take it back"

"But these two can hardly stand each other" Sam explained to the angel

"Give it time" Cas looked at Sam seriously "It's the reason why she was raised from perdition"

The room fell silent, Bela looked at Dean despite her best efforts not to and found that he was already looking at her. Pain and anger was painted all over his tired face.

His vibrant green eyes looked at her intensely. Her throat became painfully tight as she fought back the urge to cry. Dean's face softened instantly when his eyes detected the pain in hers.

"I'm sorry, Dean" Cas said sincerely

Dean's eyes dropped to the floor solemnly

"I have to" Bela didn't finish her sentence, she turned and walked out of the front door


	11. Chapter 11

Bela walked into the cold night air, she held her arms for warmth although it didn't help much against the cool breeze. She felt so overwhelmed. An angel appeared in her kitchen to tell her that she was in love with a man who's life had a price tag on it not too long ago, and that she would bare his children. If she hadn't been so sure that she couldn't dream in hell, she wouldn't believe that any of this was real. How could this be real? Bela had never even considered having a child. It was insane. Maybe Dean was right, things didn't have to be this way. She looked up at the cloudy night sky. Dean. His words had hurt her more than she had ever imagined was possible.

"That's why she was raised from perdition." the angel's monotonous voice replayed in her mind. So that was the plan all along. They wouldn't throw her back into hell if it didn't work out would they? The thought of that possibility made her heart race so fast that she could feel her pulse in her neck. No, of course not, they were angels after all. "Although, the Winchester's didn't describe angels in the most positive light" her brain reminded her. No. She would not allow herself to think of it. Red flashed around her. It was too late. She heard a sadistic laughter. No! She heard a slamming sound behind her. She crumpled to the ground.

"Hey!" She heard Dean call out, his footsteps raced towards her

"Are you okay?" He knelt down beside her. Bela clutched onto his shirt

"Come on, let's go somewhere to talk" Dean stood up and stretched out his hand for her. Bela took his hand and he yanked her to her feet.

"It's freezing out here" he frowned as he took off his jacket and held it open

"N-" Bela began to protest until a chilly wind changed her mind. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and felt warmer immediately. They walked over to the car but didn't go inside. Bela leaned on the hood of the car; Dean followed her lead.

"Where did you think you were going anyway?"

"I just needed some air, this was all a bit much to take in"

"Yeah, no kidding" Dean agreed in a low voice

"So Cupid is real too then?" Bela stared down the road

"Yeah and he's a dick" Dean spat. He looked at Bela softly "That's okay, we'll get this all straightened out"

"Good" Bela whispered softly

"Trust me this is not a road we want to go down, it just wouldn't end well for either of us."

"I know" she said trying to sound casual

"You don't want this anymore than I do" he nodded "Can you imagine us together?" He laughed awkwardly "That would be something to tell the kids. Hey kids let me tell you the story about how your mother and I met. I broke into her apartment at gun point to get back a magical rabbit's foot that she stole from your uncle and I earlier that day while impersonating a diner waitress-"

"Dean" Bela looked at him sternly

"What?" Dean asked defensively

"Stop it"

"What did I do?" He looked at her in confusion

"I just don't want to talk about it anymore" Bela said shortly

"Hey don't be upset with me, I'm not the one who shot you"

"I'm not upset" she growing impatient

"You sound upset" he accused

"Well, I'm not" she said loudly

"Really." He shook his head at her "Well you could've fooled the hell out of me" he said pulling his silver flask from his jean pocket. He took a long drink "Ah" he exhaled loudly.

"Hey, for all we know the arrows didn't even work" he said finally. He recapped his flask and looked at Bela who was still staring into the distance. "I mean, its not like you feel anything for me right?" he half smiled at her but there wasn't any humor in his tone

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous" she shook her head quickly from side to side to make a point. She felt his eyes on her, it was giving her goose bumps. She wanted to ask him the same question but she was too afraid of his answer. Her heart started fluttering. She turned to him. "Just ask him coward" her mind commanded her

"Yeah. Maybe Cas got it wrong" He said before she opened her mouth

Her heart stopped fluttering, instead it felt like an anvil had been tied to it and was pulling it down to the pit of her stomach.

"We'll get this all straightened out" he nodded

"You said that already" she said turning her head away from him to stare back down the road again

"For what it's worth, I'm glad they got you out of the pit" he rested a hand on her back. She shivered slightly under his touch.

"You still cold?" he asked rubbing her back now as if to help warm her up

"I'm okay" She stood up and moved away quickly to escape his touch "You should head back, I'll catch up soon" she said determined in her mind to rebuild her inner wall around her vulnerability

"I'm not leaving you out here alone" Dean looked at her like she was crazy

Bela smiled at him and rolled her eyes "Dean I have managed to live successfully on my own for three months before you came along, I think I can manage"

"Maybe" Dean agreed "Still doesn't change the fact that when I came out here to get you, you were in fetal position on the floor"

"Don't be dramatic" she rolled her eyes still smirking

"Sweetheart, I couldn't make this stuff up if I wanted to" Dean's face was very serious

"I don't need a babysitter Dean, really go on ahead. I'll catch up soon" Bela urged

"I can't say it any plainer than this" Dean said standing up "I'm not leaving you alone out here so you can have a break down in the middle of the road so you can get hit by a car or taken and killed"

"My God Dean" Bela walked towards him with mocked amazement "I didn't know you cared so much"

"You're so beyond twisted" Dean shook his head at her in annoyance

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dean" she felt feeling more like herself and less like a drooling lovesick idiot every second

Dean crossed his arms, his upper lip twitched twice as if he was stifling a sneer.

"This must be so hard for you" he said almost low enough to be a whisper

"What?" she said louder than she needed to, considering the small amount of distance between them

"Acting like this all the time, hiding behind a wall. I can see right through you, you know"

Her heart began to flutter again, it felt like a thousand butterflies had been suddenly released in her chest. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her poker face on.

"Can you?" She said trying to mock him but sounding more afraid than anything

He nodded slowly. Bela took a few steps back.

"That's good to know" she smiled at him doing her best to appear unshaken. He reached out and pulled her gently to him, she began to push him away but he just pulled her closer until she was pressed against him. He reached his hand underneath her arms, slipped into the jacket pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone. She hadn't even noticed that it had been ringing. He released her as he opened the phone and she took a step back.

"Yeah" he answered but his eyes stayed on Bela, his mouth was twisted into a cocky one-sided smirk, Bela glowered at him.

"Yeah, we're on our way now" he hung up the phone and put it in his jean pocket

"Come on, let's go. We're heading off" his smirk turning into an amused smile as he got inside the car.

Bela wordlessly walked over to the passenger's side and got in the car. Dean was still smiling as he turned the key in the ignition. A Metallica song was in progress, Dean immediately began singing along "Come crawling faster, Obey your master" he sang along practically on beat with the song.

"Do you have any idea how annoying that is?" Bela hissed. Dean turned the dial so that the music blared louder "Obey your master, master" he almost laughed the last line of the chorus at her. She rolled her eyes and peered out of the window. She wasn't even certain why she was so upset but she was.


	12. Chapter 12

Bela was dosing off in the back seat of the car despite her best efforts to listen in on Dean's conversation with Cas in the front seat.

"So can't you just fix him, touch his head and poof he's better" Dean was asking Cas

"I'm afraid not" Cas said apologetically "It seems that I lost a great deal of my abilities when the leviathan nearly destroyed me"

"So you don't have enough juice to help Sam but you have enough to see into my future and tell me that I'm going to have kids with Bela?" Dean pressed desperately

"Dean, I didn't see into your future, it's a well known fact that you would someday produce offspring with her that would le-"

"So you've known the whole time?" Dean interjected angrily "and you never thought that maybe you should tell me?"

"It never came up" The angel said flatly

"It never came up" Dean repeated in disbelief

"It's good to see that Sam is still walking for now" Cas said changing the subject

"What do you mean for now?" Dean asked hesitantly

"Well he looks like he's on the verge of a massive psychotic break" Cas explained simply

"Uh, Cas?" Sam leaned forward

"It's only a matter of time before he completely loses his grasp of reality" Cas continued

"Cas, I'm right here" Sam reminded him

"I'm aware of that Sam" Cas answered back gently before turning his attention back to Dean "He looks truly awful, as if he hasn't slept in days"

"Cas!"

"Yes, Sam?" Cas turned around in his seat to see Sam better

"Nothing" he sighed and sat back again

"Look Cas, if you can't help just leave it alone" Dean said resignedly

"I'll figure something out" Cas promised

"Well figure it out fast, between the two of them, I'm not sure who is worse off"

"Sam is worse" Cas informed him

"Thanks Cas" Dean grumbled

"Because he wasn't only in hell, he was locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael"

"I remember" Dean said sternly

"Sorry" Cas said guiltily

"Forget about it" Dean said gruffly

"Is she sleeping?" Dean directed at Sam

Bela closed her eyes quickly right before Sam leaned over her to see her face.

"Yeah" Sam said leaning back in his seat

"Wow, I'm surprised she hasn't started up yet"

"Sometimes it takes longer than others" Sam yawned

"Is she having difficulty sleeping as well?" Cas asked flatly

"Yeah, she hasn't been able to get in a full night's sleep since we've met up with her at least and I doubt she was having better luck on her own" Dean said. He sounded sad for her. She wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"And how have you been?"

"I could be better, I could be worse" Dean answered

"Would you like me to drive while you get some rest?" Cas offered.

"Thanks but no thanks" Dean laughed "I'd like to get there alive"

The car fell silent and Bela drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The laughter had just begun when she heard a loud knocking sound. She woke with a jump. Dean was knocking at her window. The car had stopped, she was the only one left in the car. She got out and looked around, they were at a motel.

"Let's go, Sam's getting us all checked in" Dean said pushing her door shut

Sam and Cas walked around the corner and rejoined them holding two card keys.

"I'm going to go" Cas said looking away from the group

"You just got back, where are you going?" Dean asked quickly

"I need to try to find a way to make things right" Cas looked back at Dean

"I'll be in touch soon" Cas said before vanishing

"Well I see his disappearing abilities are still intact" Dean observed bitterly

Sam looked down at the room keys "So uh" he chuckled

"So should I just take the other room?"

Bela reached forward and grabbed one of the room keys.

"Good night boys" she said walking away from them towards her room.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bela woke up terrified and drenched in sweat, she rolled out of bed quickly and flicked on her bedroom light and looked at the clock, it was noon already. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. When she finally steadied her breathing she walked over to her nightstand and flicked on her television just so she could hear voices. She dug through her bag and pulled out her toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, and a change of clothes. She watched her cloudy reflection brush its teeth over the sink as the water she had turned on in the shower began fogging up the mirror. She took a long shower, she didn't hear the phone until its last ring as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and ruffled her wet hair with it before wrapping it around her body. She heard pounding at her door.

"Bela?" Dean called loudly from the outside. She ran to open the door quickly before he broke it down. Dean walked in slowly and looked around.

"Where's the fire Dean?" Bela asked him annoyed

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Dean squinted at her suspiciously

"I was in the shower" she explained impatiently. Dean looked at her up and down noticing for the first time that she was sopping wet in a towel. Bela noticed it too. She walked quickly into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What did I tell you about opening the door?" Dean called getting comfortable on her bed

"You didn't. And it was either open the door or let you break it down like a mad man"

"What if I was a leviathan?" he sounded annoyed with her

"Well if that was the case then I would be a bit out of luck now wouldn't I?" she called back at him through the door

"Yeah you think it's funny now, you won't think it's so funny if one of them decides to make you into a sandwich"

"What do you want Dean?" Bela asked walking out of the bathroom in her new outfit

"We were going to order a pizza" He said inspecting the purse she had left on the bed. She snatched it away from his hands

"And?" She tilted her head and put a hand on her hip

"And what do you think?" Dean stood up

"And I think you're a big boy who can order a pizza without my permission" she smiled at him sarcastically

"Cute" He returned the gesture "Do you want some or not"

"Is there going to be pineapple on top?"

"Ew. No. Who puts fruit on pizza?"

"It's called Hawaiian pizza and it's very good. If you ever tried a fruit before in your life you would know that"

"No we aren't ordering a pizza with fruit on it, if you want fruit on your meal order a salad"

"Fine whatever, how about garden pizza"

"Okay, now you're just making things up" Dean made a straight face

"It's a pizza with vegetables Dean" Bela rolled her eyes

"That sounds absolutely disgusting. We're getting pepperoni, if you want some you know where to find us" he said and left the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Bela's mouth watered as she picked up her slice of pizza, which was still drooling with hot cheese. She took a large bite and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. All the flavors of the delicious tomato sauce, gooey cheese, and salty pepperoni swirled around in her mouth delightfully as she chewed. When she opened her eyes again she saw Dean looking at her like she was the strangest creature in the world.

"Enjoying that pizza?"

She swallowed quickly "I haven't had pizza in so long, I had forgotten what it was like"

"And you say that I make things look like an advertisement" Dean cocked his head and took a bite out of his own slice

"When did I say that?" Bela asked confused. Dean paused for a moment and nodded as if agreeing to something in his head

"Never mind" he said after he swallowed reaching for a beer. They both sat quietly eating their pizza when Sam burst through the bathroom door, dripping wet clutching a towel around his waist

"What is it? What's going on" Sam said in a panicked voice

Dean and Bela both looked at him, eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

"N-Nothing" Dean answered looking at him as if he were a lunatic

"Oh, I thought I heard" Sam awkwardly "Someone" his voice trailed off into nothing as he closed the door again slowly

"Wow" Dean mouthed before putting the beer bottle back to his lips

"So" Bela said uncomfortably "Where are we headed to anyway"

"We're headed over to Kansas City, Missouri, there have been six missing persons reports in the past month and a half"

"Do you think it has anything to do with Leviathan?" She asked also grabbing a beer

"No way" he said seriously and looked down at the floor "No, Leviathans aren't that messy. No, we're thinking vengeful spirit" he looked at her guardedly "Since when have you been interested in what we do? I thought we were sociopaths"

"Well, maybe sociopath was a bit harsh" she smiled "So where do I fit into all of these plans?"

"You don't really" Dean admitted "If you remember, you weren't exactly in the plan"

"Your plan to save the world?" Bela smirked

"My plan to tear Dick Roman limb from limb and feed it to him" Dean's lip and eye twitched simultaneously. Bela looked away from his intense expression uncomfortably.

"We about ready to hit the road?" Sam said walking out of the bathroom


	14. Chapter 14

Bela was impressed by their ability to quickly find an abandoned residence to squat in any location. They found an old abandoned house about five minutes from the city. It wasn't a place that she would have chosen but she knew better than to complain, too bad she couldn't resist.

"Yes" she said getting out of the car "This is an excellent place to stay, we'll never run out of food, what with all of the rats that will be staying with us"

Dean shot her an annoyed look that said "Don't push it". She smirked at him.

Sam inspected the house while Dean started unpacking two suits from their suitcases in what looked like it was once a dining room.

Bela considered sitting in one of the old creaky chairs but thought better of it and leaned against the wall instead. Sam rejoined them quickly.

"Two rooms, a bed in each, and one and a half bathrooms" Sam informed them

"Not too shabby" Dean pouted his lip approval

"Which room is mine?" Bela asked.

"The couch looks comfortable, you can set up camp in the front room" Dean smiled tauntingly at her.

"You can't be serious" She protested "Don't I have a say in this at all?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at her

"No" Dean answered

"No, I don't think so" Sam answered almost simultaneously with his brother

"Sam" Bela looked at the younger of the two men with pleading eyes. "there has to be a way to come to a fair decision". The boys looked at one another and then at her and began to position their hands in rock, paper, scissor, shoot formation.

"Are you serious?" Bela demanded impatiently "How old are we? Five and a half?"

"Fine, sleep here then" Dean shrugged and began lowering his hands

"Wait" Bela said quickly. She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly before raising her hands to match theirs.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bela smiled from ear to ear as she dropped her bag onto her bed. She heard Sam laughing as he dropped his bag onto his in the other bedroom.

"Always with the scissors" Sam laughed at him

"I chose rock last time and it lost to a stupid paper" Dean grumbled "Stupid game...both choose rock anyway?" He stormed around downstairs throwing his bag onto the couch "Let's go!" He yelled up at Sam who was still laughing. Bela walked down the stairs joining Dean.

"You really have a flare for the dramatic" She laughed mildly at him

Dean turned to face her halfway through the door "Shut up" he said shortly.

When the Winchesters pulled away Bela suddenly felt very alone.

"Now what?" She said out loud. She surveyed her hideous surroundings, she may have to live in horrific conditions but she that didn't mean she couldn't make it feel homey. She pulled her hair back with a rubber band and looked around for a broom, she rarely had to use one because she never had to clean too much because she had grown up with maids, and she had used a maid even when she had her apartment as an adult but she knew how to use it which was a start. Bela found a broom in an old closet that only opened partially even when she pulled the handle with all of her body weight and she began sweeping the house. In three hours she had successfully removed the thin layer of gray film from the floor, knock down all of the spider webs from the ceilings and windows, shot three rats to death and fired at a fourth whom she had hoped with all of her might was mortally wounded. She opened the door to kick the last of the rat bodies outside when she felt the cool breeze. It was a nice day, there was no real reason why she had to stay inside all day, plus she could pick up some supplies for food, she was getting hungry. Bela left a note for the boys just in case they got back before she did and she left to go hail a taxi to take her to the nearest grocery store. When she got back an hour later the boys still weren't back yet. She took the note she had left for them stuffed it into her pocket. It was getting dark outside and it didn't look like there would be any electricity, thankfully she had purchased candles and flashlights just in case. By the time she had finished lighting the candles all around the rooms, the place looked like something out of an old Dracula horror film. Bela checked her watch, it was a quarter to nine and she her empty stomach was beginning to complain loudly. She used one of her matches to light the gas stove and walked over to the sink holding a pot she had found earlier that day and had dropped in a tub of bleach. She turned the knob of the faucet but no water came out. Bela put the pot on the stove and emptied one of the gallons of water she had purchased inside of it. She opened her cell phone and browsed the Internet of pasta recipes. She wasn't chef, in fact she had never cooked a meal before in her life but Penne alla vodka sounded nice and appeared easy enough. She didn't buy any heavy cream and the only alcohol the Winchesters had laying around was beer and whiskey but there couldn't be too much of a difference she told herself. She dumped a box of pasta noodles into the pot when the water boiled as the recipe called for. When they had softened she skillfully emptied the water from the pot without dropping any noodles in the sink. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured some of its contents into the pot along with a jar of tomato sauce. When she heard the front door open she had just finished filling the last paper plate on the table.

"Wow" Sam said in astonishment "what's all this?"

Bela shrugged casually "Well I figured I'd make myself useful while you two were gone"

"You cooked too?" Dean asked in shock

"I was hungry" Bela justified handing the brothers a plastic fork each

"Bela" Sam looked at her even more surprised "Did you go shopping?"

Bela ignored him and began eating. The food tasted interesting to say the least.

"Uh Bela?" Dean started after swallowing his first mouthful

"Yes Dean?" Bela asked innocently

"What um" he continued

"Hm?" she looked at him in mock cluelessness

"What the hell are we eating?"

"Well its kind of like Penne alla Vodka" she explained "Only with a few small differences"

He watched her waiting for her for a moment "And those would be?" he asked finally when he realized she wasn't going to elaborate

"Well, the ingredients actually, like the alla vodka part" Bela looked at Sam and Dean guiltily

"Ah. I see" Dean said looking down at his plate

"Huh" Sam said thoughtfully as he pushed a soggy noodle around his plate. The two men looked up at each other.

"I'm ordering Chinese" Sam concluded walking into the front room where he had left his phone

"Dude, order me some of that sesame chicken" Dean told him close behind

Bela frowned at her plate.

"I want chicken broccoli" She called to Sam walking after him quickly


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, I think I'm going to call it a night and try to get some sleep" Sam announced after eating.

"Night Sammy" Dean flicked two of his fingers in the air in a half wave

"Night" he answered back before climbing up the stairs to his room

Bela and Dean sat in silence for a few moments, with the exception of the soft sipping sound either of them made when they drank from their beers

"So" Bela began "How did your hunt go?"

"Do you really care?" Dean asked her honestly

"Well, for the sake of conversation, why not?" Bela smiled

"It went fine, we have a lot of work to do still, it's not over yet; but everything is going just fine"

"Good"

They both fell into an awkward silence until Dean spoke up

"What did you do all day?"

"I shot four rats"

"You what?"

"I shot four rats today and kicked their bodies out of the door"

Dean shook his head smiling "And you think that I'm the crazy one"

Bela smiled back and laughing

"So Penne alla Vodka?" Dean laughed

"I think that was the first meal I have ever made from scratch in my life" Bela admitted light heartedly

"I could've guessed" Dean smiled into his beer bottle and took a long sip "well it's the thought that counts" he added after he lowered the bottle again

"I wasn't being thoughtful, I was just hungry" Bela smiled defensively feeling her cheeks burning slightly under a blush

"What?" Dean asked, his laughing smile transforming into a confused one

"I was only hungry" Bela nodded "that's why I cooked"

Dean's smile turned into an unpleasant smirk "Wow" he chortled

"What?"

"Nothing" he shook his head slightly in disapproval. Bela stared at him impatiently

"It's just that, instead of admitting that you were doing something nice for once, you would rather pretend like you were only thinking of yourself" His head was still bobbing slightly

"I'm just trying to be honest Dean, don't get all emotional on me now"

"No, you're not" Dean challenged "If you being honest than you would've told the truth"

"Oh is that what being honest means?" Bela shot sarcastically "You know I'm beginning to reconsider who really is the brains behind this whole operation between you and your brother"

"You're trying to tell me that you cleaned up the house, went grocery shopping, cooked dinner and served us, and that was all just for you?"

Bela looked away from him angrily. She was angry again. Why was she always getting so angry with him suddenly?

"I didn't think so" Dean concluded

"It's alright you know" his tone was suddenly much softer "It's alright to care about people, to do genuine nice things for others. It's part of being human"

"Thanks Dean, that's good to know, now I think I'll go write that down in my diary if you don't mind" Bela smiled rising to her feet

"Will you relax and put the knives away for a minute?" Dean pressed also rising from his seat to block her path to the stairway

"I'm just tired" Bela's smile disappeared from her face as she crossed her arms

"Fine" Dean sighed tiredly moving slightly to get out of her way

Bela began to move but hesitated. Her heart began fluttering again. She didn't want him to let her walk by but it didn't look like he was going to try to stop her.

"Good night Dean"

"Night Bela" he replied raising his eyebrows upwards in exasperation

"Night" she repeated as she began to move again

Dean's forehead wrinkled as he eyed her suspiciously. Bela's heart jumped into her throat as she began walking quickly by him.

"Bela"

She turned around to face him, the butterflies in her chest were suddenly fluttering around wildly

"Yes Dean?" her voice managed to squeeze out of her tightening throat

"Thanks for making dinner" he nodded

A voice crept into her head "Invite him to bed, don't make him sleep on the couch"

"Dean" she blurted out

"Yeah?"

"You can have the bed if you want, I don't really mind the couch" Bela said quickly. Her thoughts were racing "Stupid you were supposed to invite him to bed, not try to switch, that doesn't make any sense"

Dean was taken aback by the offer. "Are you offering to sleep on the couch for me?"

Bela didn't move.

"You wanted to rip my head off for saying that it was thoughtful of you to cook dinner, and then you offer me your bedroom?" Dean was completely perplexed

"Never mind" Bela smiled politely "forget I mentioned it" she added quickly

"Come here"

"What for?" she asked with a surprisingly steady voice

He beckoned her over with his hand without answering her. She walked back to him fast paced, trying to seem casual

"Thank you for the offer, but you can keep the bed" he said finally when they were face to face

Bela sighed and rolled her eyes "Is that what you called me over here for?"

"Pretty much" he nodded and smiled

"What are you smiling about?" Bela asked suspiciously

"It's finally getting to you isn't it?" Dean smirked

"What is? I don't know what you're talking about"

"You have a little crush on me don't you" Dean continued smirking obnoxiously

"You're mad" Bela snarled pushing him away from her

"You want me" Dean teased as she turned to storm away "Sorry sweet heart, but you're going to have to wait in line like the rest of them"

Bela turned back at him fully intending to whack him across the face with the back of her hand, but grabbed his shirt instead. Without thinking she grabbed the back of his head with her other hand, pushed his face to hers, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Almost immediately after, she released him and they stared at each other in horror. Bela turned quickly and started walking away when Dean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him and crushed his lips on to hers. His fingers ran through the top of her hair before he grabbed a handful of it and leaned her head back to deepen the kiss. She reached grabbed his shirt and pulled him off of the wall and he reached down and grabbed one of her legs and rested it against his waist, she used her other one to pushed herself upwards and he held her suspended in the air, she wrapped her legs around him and he started carrying her up the stairs. It was a long journey, every once in a while he would slam her against the wall and shift her weight so he wouldn't drop her. When they finally stumbled into her room he dropped her on the bed. She crawled backwards towards the top of the bed with Dean on all fours in close pursuit. He reached forwards and yanked at her pants, which he then threw on the floor, she tore off her shirt and he landed on top of her. She reached down and undid his belt and he began kissing her again. His hand grabbed the nape of her neck and slid down to her shoulder. Suddenly he stopped. She followed his gaze down to her shoulder, he was staring at the massive handprint that had been welted onto her skin. She looked back at his face and bit her lip in insecurity. His eyes met hers again and his hand caressed the puffy print on her skin, he bent his head down and kissed it slowly, deliberately, and began kissing her upwards on her collar bone, then her neck, then her lips again. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace.

At 5am, Dean and Bela were laying side by side under the covers, trying to grasp what just happened.

"So, what exactly just happened here" Dean finally said with a faint smile on his face

"Stockholm's syndrome?" Bela smiled sarcastically. Dean laughed and put his arm around her pulling her close.

"We have to get Cas back soon, I don't think I'll be able to keep your hands off me now"

Bela threw his arm from around her "Can't hide the ego on you can we?"

"Come on" he said half apologetic and half teasing "You jumped my bones last night, I think I've earned some bragging rights"

"I didn't jump your bones Dean, I was simply giving you a friendly kiss goodnight"

"Do you kiss all of your friends like that?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her

"I certainly would if I had any friends" She answered lightly

"Yeah, I'm sure you would" he said draping his arm back around her, his fingers playing with tips of her hair

"You're not going to tell Sam are you?" she asked casually

"Tell Sam what?"

"About what happened earlier"

"I'd be surprised if he didn't know already, he's usually up poking around at this time" Dean said carelessly

"Well what are you going to tell him?" Bela pried

"Nothing, if he asks I'll just say that you were giving me friendly goodnight kiss" Dean looked at her with teasing eyes "Although I can't guarantee that he won't try harder to be friends with you right after"

"Can we try to be serious now Dean" she said shifting uncomfortably under his arm

"What? Relax Bela" He leaned towards her "What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried" She pouted

"Don't worry" he said leaning closer "It's okay, everything is okay"

"I'm not worried" she repeated still feeling defensive "I'm just wondering"

Her sentence was cut short by a kiss.

"Okay Romeo" she said when their lips parted again "You better get going before your brother starts wondering about you"


	16. Chapter 16

"So what are you two together now?" Sam scoffed at Dean as they sat in the front room eating the croissants Bela had bought from the store yesterday

"No" Dean looked at Bela and then back at his brother "We were just talking and then one thing lead to another. It just happened"

"But it didn't just happen" Sam said seriously "We all know that angels made it happen. This isn't you Dean or even you Bela. You two practically hate each other, what happened to us trying to find a way out of this?"

"Sam, nothing changed" Dean dismissed

"Everything changed!" Sam said irritably at Dean and then looked at Bela "Did it ever occur to you that you may have gotten pregnant last night?"

Bela didn't answer, she only shot him an annoyed look.

"Sam calm down, she's not pregnant" Dean said certainly

"How do you know that Dean? Were you two even using protection?" Sam pressed

Bela and Dean exchanged looks, they hadn't thought of that

"Great" Sam threw his hands up

"Relax Sammy" Dean said impatiently

"Relax?" Sam exhaled quickly "Dean, we are hunting Leviathan, we just lost Bobby, we have no idea what they are up to or how to stop them. I mean we are up a creek without a paddle right now, and suddenly Bela and Cas come back from the dead and all of a sudden you fall in line with whatever the angels have planned?"

"Sam, I'm not falling in line with anything okay? Cas said he was going to fix things for us so I'm sorry but we're just going to have to wait for him to straighten this out" Dean said voice rising

"Yeah well we know better than to count on Cas" Sam retorted

"What do you want me to do Sam? I don't know if you noticed but this whole situation is a little out of my hands" Dean countered loudly

"No it isn't, not completely. You two can't be left alone" Sam decided calmly "Let's go, we have a case to finish" he said grabbing his suit jacket and slipping his arms through them.

Dean sighed loudly and shot an apologetic look at Bela, and the two boys left her in the house alone again.

"She could've gotten pregnant last night" Sam's words replayed in her head. "She better not be" Bela mumbled to herself out loud. Bela walked around the house inspecting the damages. She needed to get her mind off of Sam's words. She had to get her mind off of Dean. She smiled when she thought of his name. Damn it. That's exactly what she's trying not to do. It shouldn't be too difficult to get her mind off of him if she kept herself busy. She tied her hair up again and began cleaning the house again. She was becoming a pro at this cleaning business if she said so herself, which she did. When she finished cleaning the bathroom it was 4 in the evening and her body ached from hours of scrubbing. She got up to stretch when she heard her cell phone start to ring. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw her caller id.

"I'm surprised Sam let you call me" She smiled

"Yeah well Sam isn't here right now" the voice said through the phone

"Is there a reason why you're calling Dean?" Bela beamed

"I could say yes, but you would have to wait a minute for me to come up with something believable"

"Oh please don't make me throw up" Bela grinned

"Look I can't stay long, Sammy will be back any second but I just want to ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"What color panties are you wearing?" she could hear him smiling through the phone

"Good bye Dean" Bela grinned from ear to ear

"You're right, I'd rather be surprised later"

"Oh really? How are you going to manage that with Sam keeping you on such a short leash" Bela asked moving her cleaning supplies from the bathroom

"He's got to sleep sometime"

"I wouldn't count on it" she sighed

"I've got to go, I'll see you later" he said quickly and the line went dead

"Bye" she said into the air putting her phone into her pocket

Sam and Dean didn't get back until 3 in the morning. Bela was already in bed but when she heard them tromping around downstairs she kept an eye open to see if she would be sleeping alone that night or if there was some small chance that Dean would walk through her door. She heard them coming up the stairs together and she held her breath. She heard them both walk into Sam's room and close the door. Her heart sank. She slid out of bed and tip toed silently out to the doorway of her bedroom to get a better look at what was going on. She heard them talking very low to each other, it was a light conversation. She moved closer noiselessly until she was pressed against the wall right outside of Sam's door and listened

"Ridiculous" Dean muttered

"You're telling me" Sam laughed "When she threw you down that hill I was sure you were going to break something"

"You and me both" Dean grunted " We have got to figure out a faster way to torch bones"

"Think we should start carrying flame throwers?"

"If we can find one small enough I think it would be something to look into" . Their conversation was so serious, but the content of it sounded so insane that anyone who was skeptical enough and didn't know them better would've probably called the police.

"Well I should get to sleep" Dean stretched

"No problem. You can have the bed, I'll take the floor"

"No that's okay Sammy, you have the bed. There's a couch downstairs with my name on it"

"No Dean" Sam said firmly

"Jeez man, where's the trust?" Bela could hear Dean's nervous smile

"It's gone as of yesterday, when it comes to Bela anyway. You can't seem to control yourself so I'm going to help you. A Cupid shot Mom and Dad and you see how that turned out. Think about how things could be now if the angels never messed with their lives. They would've continued to hate each other, you and I wouldn't be here, there wouldn't be an apocalypse, or the end of the world or leviathans, mom and dad would've gotten married to other people and lived happy lives. If you and Bela had kids can you imagine what kind of lives they would live? They would have to be raised as hunters in constant danger, moving from place to place just like we had to do with Dad. I know I wouldn't want to put a kid in that kind of situation"

"Sammy please, I don't need a lecture. You think that I don't know all of this already? This is the last thing that I want."

"Well then please can you cooperate a little? You take the bed. I'll take the floor. Night."

The room was silent for a few moments before she heard the blankets moving from the bed. Dean had given up. Bela snuck back into her bedroom and stared at the ceiling. Sam was right. But she didn't want to have children anyway, there were ways to avoid accidents like that. She wasn't asking to marry Dean, she just wanted to have a little fun, was that too much to ask? It was only sex after all. She turned to her side and watched to keep a better eye on the door just in case Dean managed to get away from Sam. Of course this wasn't just about sex. She admit to herself when she realized just how much she was behaving like a teenager with a crush. Cupid shot her, which means that she loved Dean whether she wanted to or not. Usually at this point, a young couple would explore the options that love had to offer them. But not for her and Dean, for them, loving each other is just another complication and source of pain in their stressful lives. She stared at the wall. Every inch of her wanted to cry but she wouldn't, not if she could help it.


	17. Chapter 17

Bela shot up from her sleep, she couldn't remember her dream but her trembling made her certain of what it was about. She ran her fingers through her sweat dampened hair and looked at the clock, it was 8am. Dean never showed up last night. When she got ready and walked down the stairs the Winchesters were eating breakfast. She walked past them and grabbed the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked with his mouthful of a breakfast biscuit

"I'm going out of my mind being stuck in this house all day, I need to get out. I need something to do" Bela said over her shoulder

Dean jumped up and walked over to her "But you're doing such a good job here getting the house cleaned up and looking nice"

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with Martha Stewart" Bela turned to face him

"No, I'm pretty sure Martha Stewart can cook" Dean smiled looking pretty amused with himself.

"Cute Dean" Bela rolled her eyes

"I like to think so" Dean agreed happily.

"Good bye Dean" she said grabbing her jacket

"Hey" he grabbed the keys out of her hands. Sam looked from Dean to Bela unsure of whether or not he should intervene.

"Tell me where you want to go and I'll take you" Dean continued

Bela slipped her jacket on and walked out of the door.

"Bela" Dean walked after her "What's wrong? Is this about last night?"

"No, this is about me needing to get out of the house after three days"

"That's fine but why do you have to go alone?" Dean asked holding her arm to stop her from walking

"I wasn't aware I needed a chaperone" Bela frowned at him. He let go of her arm and put his hands up to show he was going to back off.

Bela turned around slowly and started walking again. She told herself not to turn back to look at him but when she finally did turn back she saw that he was going inside of the house. She faced forward again and continued to walk into town. She wondered around aimlessly from street to street, she looked through the windows of clothing shops and admired the merchandise remembering a time when all she had to do was take out a credit card to buy whatever she wanted. She peered closely at a tight fitting black dress on display, it exactly her style. She shrugged to herself and began to walk away when something caught her eye. She backtracked a few steps to get a second look at what had just seen. A young woman was standing in front of a mirror trying a red evening gown, her platinum and silver charm bracelet caught the reflection of the sun and shined brightly through the shop window. Bela walked inside, thankfully her black shirt and beige slacks matched the sales associates, she took off her jacket in a dressing room and walked over to the woman.

"Are you being helped?" Bela smiled politely at the young woman

"No thank you, I think I can handle it" the woman replied completely absorbed by her mirror image

"That looks just lovely on you" Bela smiled "Do you know I have never seen this dress fit anyone quite like this before"

The woman turned to her beaming "Really?"

"Oh absolutely" Bela nodded matching the woman's enthusiasm "It's absolutely perfect. Except" Bela stopped and looked at her thoughtfully

"What? What's wrong?" The woman looked down at herself insecurely and then back at Bela

"Nothing is wrong, I just know that there are gloves that would match this beautifully" Bela spoke fluidly as though she wasn't making things up as she went along

"Oh I don't know" the woman frowned "I'm only going to a dinner party, I don't want to be over dressed"

Bela nodded "Oh I understand, you wouldn't want to stand out"

"No, I mean I want to stand out. Just not too much" the woman explained

"Oh now I see, it's not in your character to steal the attention away from the host"

The woman looked away thoughtfully "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try them on"

Bela walked out of the store smiling as she slipped the charm bracelet into her jacket pocket and the woman stood at the register getting ready to pay for her dress and gloves.

She sold the bracelet to a local jeweler for a breath taking $15,000. She couldn't help but to feel a pang of regret when she thought about what Dean would say as she deposited the check into a brand new bank account. She shook him out of her head and withdrew $3,000; that coupled with the left over money she had made before bumping into Dean from hustling pool should be enough to buy a few essentials.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She arrived back at the house at a quarter to midnight. She struggled into the house with her arms full and dropped her load gently onto the sofa.

"Dean! Sam! I could use your help in here"

It didn't take very long for the boys to set up the portable generator she had purchased, her smile light up when the lights came on.

"You don't have to thank me" She smiled at the brothers as they stared at her suspiciously

"Where did you get the money to afford this?" Sam asked warily

"Pool" she said quickly

"You hustled enough money to but a portable generator?"

"I saved up" she defended herself "How else would I have gotten the money?"

"You tell me" Dean pressed with disapproval

"Oh come on, you two should be thanking me" she gaped at them in disbelief "I just gave us electricity"

The two boys continued to stare at her with their arms crossed.

"Seriously?" She tightened her jaw starting to get upset

"You want to know what's serious?" Dean chided "If we find out that you're starting to steal again. That's when things will get serious because that is one thing that we will not tolerate"

"Don't speak to me as if I was a child Dean" she challenged, temper rising

"I'll treat you the way you behave" Dean said in a low severe voice "And if you've started stealing and doing underhanded things again, things are going to start to get pretty unpleasant for you here"

"I don't like to be threatened" Bela said through her teeth

"That's not a threat sweetheart, that's a promise" Dean sneered. They glared at each other for a moment. The acid began to rise in her stomach and she began to feel anxious. She looked over at Sam, he was looking at her sternly.

"Well" she sighed heavily "You're welcome for the power gentlemen. Good night." She shot one more angry look at Dean before storming past them up the stairs, into her bedroom and closed the door. Stupid ungrateful bastards, they think they're so much better with their credit card scams? They had some nerve looking down on her. She had so much to say to them, why couldn't she have thought of all of this when she was face to face with Dean. She just stood there like a child who had painted on the walls with the evidence still all over her hands. She let him tear her down without a fight, without so much as a whimper. She seethed in her room for over an hour before drifting to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She watched her blood drip off his hands when he pulled the long blade from her stomach. She could taste it quickly coating the inside of her mouth as she opened it to scream.

"Come on wake up Bela" she heard faintly.

The Demon grabbed her neck and pressed the knife to her throat.

"Wake up baby come on, wake up please" the air whispered

A wide smile stretched across the demon's blood splattered face

"Wake up!" Dean yelled. Bela's eyes flew open. Dean was standing next to the bed leaning over her.

"Oh thank God" Dean sighed heavily "I thought I lost you for a minute there"

Bela's face was hot with tears. She felt light headed and hazy as if she had been hyperventilating.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded "Yes" her voice cracked on the word

"We have got to do something about these nightmares" Dean stroked her hair gently.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked from the doorway

"Yeah she'll be okay" Dean answered without taking his eyes off of her face.

"Good" she heard Sam say before his footsteps lead him away from her room

"I kept trying to wake you up, I shook you, I yelled" Dean frowned at the memory

"I heard you, I heard your voice" Bela said sitting up

Dean pushed her legs over to make room so he could sit on the bed with her

"It wasn't this bad last night, do you think that what happened downstairs could have made it worse?" Dean's eyes looked concerned and guilty. She began to piece together his words. Her eyes squinted as she looked at him remembering the argument.

"I don't think so" she said shortly

"Look, I know I came down on you pretty heavy earlier"

"Oh please, don't get apologetic with me now"

"I wasn't apologizing, I meant what I said earlier. I just know that maybe I didn't have to be so rough about it"

"Was that you being rough with me? I had no idea you were such a brute" she rolled her eyes sarcastically

"God you really are a pain in the ass, I'm trying to be nice"

"Well don't try so hard Dean, you might pull something" She spat.

To her surprise Dean started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked him guardedly

"Nothing" he smiled

"What?" she demanded

"It's just, I never noticed how cute you are when you're angry before"

"Shut up" she pushed his arm

"Come here" he scooped her closer with the arm she had pushed

"Stop it" she pushed him again but he moved closer

"Are you going to stay mad at me?" he asked with his lips inches away from hers

"I'm not mad" Bela lied

"You're not? Because you seem pretty mad" He said softly. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure

"I'm not"

"Good" he said pulling away from her "because it was all your fault anyway"

"Get out" Bela ordered

"Good night" he smiled devilishly at her

"Now" she pointed to the door. Dean walked out laughing to himself

She began dosing off again when she felt pressure at the bottom of her bed. She looked over in just in time to see Dean land on top of her. He began kissing her. Her hands moved to his face and pulled him closer. His kisses moved down to her jawline and neck. "Dean" she whispered reaching for him. He grabbed her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them over her head as his kisses moved upwards towards her lips again.

"Say it" he breathed as he bit her lip

"Say what?" her breath was shallow as her mind raced around what he could want her to possibly say at this moment

"Say it or I won't let you go" his kisses ravaged her face and neck

"I love you" she blurted without thinking. He released her arms and pulled her close.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sam looked back and forth between them from her doorway in the morning. He pointed at them as if he was about to speak and then dropped his arm again. "Fine" he threw his hands up in defeat. "Do whatever you want to, I give up" He stormed away

"Sam" Dean called. Sam burst back into view

"No you know what, I can't stop you. I'm trying to help you. But it's useless. I'm not going to be your babysitter" Sam stormed off again

"Sam!" Dean yelled after him

"No!" Sam yelled back

"Poor Sam" Bela smirked

"He's right you know" he sighed and kissed the top of her hair.

"If that's the case you can get out of my bed" she shrugged casually

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to plant a kiss on her lips.

"So, about last night" he smirked at her

"What about it?" She rested her head against his chest

"I think you know"

"What?" She asked innocently

"Do you want me to remind you?" he asked deviously

"Remind me of what?"

"Of your confession"

"My con-" she suddenly realized what he was referring to. She looked up at him "Dean, that doesn't count for anything. You asked me to say that"

"No I didn't" he said confidently

"Yes you did" She protested

"No, I didn't. I said 'say it', I never said what it was" he half smiled at her

"Well what else would 'it' mean?"

"'It' could've meant anything you wanted 'it' to mean" he shrugged

"I was just saying what I thought you wanted to hear"

"Okay, you don't have to get defensive. I just thought it was sweet that's all"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but it was just dirty bed talk"

Dean laughed "Was that what it was? Keep dirty talking me like that and I'll never leave bed" he kissed her

"Likewise" Bela agreed "but I'm getting rather hungry, do you mind fetching me a sandwich?"

"Fetching you a sandwich?" He raised his eyebrows at her

"Turkey and cheese" she nodded

"You're something else" he shook his head

"I like to think so"

"You're going to make yourself useful" Sam told Bela that afternoon, walking into the house with bags. He had been gone all morning, he had left without saying a word or answering his phone. He set the bags on the table and pulled out five phones.

"Police, FBI, Federal Marshall, CDC, Health Department" He named each phone. He handed her a roll of tape from the bag and a black marker.

"When the phone rings, you answer as our supervisor" he continued "Memorize the aliases for each phone"

He turned to Dean "I made new cards for us" he looked down at the cards in his hands sadly. He handed Dean and Bela five cards, each with a different occupation and number to match the phones.

Bela looked at each card " So my names are Cassidy Spektor, Norissa Styles, Crystal Williams, Madison Brook and Dawn George. Those are creative"

"Memorize them and don't screw them up. It's important"

"Me? Screw up an alias? I don't think you remember me that well"

"You're a little different than I remember" he muttered. She ignored his side comment and looked at him quizzically

"So are you telling me that you expect me to stay here all day waiting for the phone to ring?"

"It'll keep you out of trouble" Dean tilted his head, enjoying the idea

"I don't think so boys, If you-" Bela looked up and saw a man standing behind Sam and let out a small gasp.

"Relax its just Cas" Dean said with an expression that made her seem like she had just grossly overreacted

"What are you still doing here?" Cas said into the back of Sam's neck. Sam moved quickly away and put a hand on his neck for protection

"What do you mean?" Sam asked still uncomfortable by the experience from a moment ago

"I thought you would've had your break down by now" Cas said in confusion "You looked terrible the last time I saw you"

"Okay Cas, now you're just starting to hurt my feelings"

"It's not personal, I just thought things would be moving along quicker"

"What things?" Dean asked skeptically "Is there something going on here that we don't know about?"

"That depends, are you aware that Sam is on the verge of a psychotic break?" Cas asked seriously

"Sam is always on the verge of a psychotic break" Dean defended

"Not to this extent" Cas explained flatly

"So can you fix it now or what?" Sam asked helplessly

"No, I'm sorry but I can't yet, but I think I may have found something that can"


	19. Chapter 19

"Well don't just stand there, let's hear it" Dean leaned forward extremely engaged

"I'm not positive yet, it's just an idea" Cas explained

"Well what's the idea?" Dean pressed

"It's going to sound crazy" Cas said insecurely

"What is it?" Sam asked hopefully

"Unicorns" Cas looked at them sincerely

"Did you just say unicorns?" Dean squinted at him as if that would help him understand better

"It sounds crazy I know, but I believe that they can help us" Cas said confidently

"You're damn right it sounds crazy" Dean protested

"Are you telling me that there's a such thing as unicorns?" Sam asked finally dropping his hand from his neck

"Yes"

"How come we've never seen them before or heard of them?" Dean asked skeptically

"You've never heard of unicorns?" Cas looked at Dean with doubt

"How come we've never seen them before?" Dean demanded impatiently

"They don't exist in the United States, they live in a remote wooded area in Costa Rica"

"Oh, I see, right next to the leprechaun colony" Dean rolled his eyes

"No, that's ridiculous, leprechauns live in Ireland" Cas looked at him and shook his head in confusion "I thought you would know that one Dean"

Dean put his elbow on the table and rubbed the top of the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb in exasperation.

"So the unicorns can help fix me" Sam asked trying to wrap his mind around the idea

"If I'm right then yes" Cas said reassuringly

"Okay, how?"

"They have an elixir, its primary function is to heal and restore damages both physical and mental. If we obtain the elixir, we should be able to restore you to an extent"

"What extent" Dean asked lifting his head

"I think we can restore enough of his mind so that he will be able to function in society again without hallucinations or frequent nightmares"

"Okay, so how do we get it?" Sam asked enthusiastically

"I'm working on it"

"Well can you work on it a little faster? Before Sam has a break down?" Dean urged

"Not before then" Cas admitted regretfully

"What? Why not?" Dean threw his arms out wide in desperation

"I'm on very borrowed time, it's a miracle that Sam is still standing at all. He looks like he hasn't slept in 4 days at least"

"Can you just work on it Cas, please?" Sam said softly and then Cas disappeared.

"Four days?" Dean looked at Sam astonished "You haven't slept in four days?"

"More like three days" Sam admitted "I was still able to get an hour in here and there before that"

"How are you even standing?"

"I don't know"

"This is bad Sam" Dean said bleakly

"I know Dean"

"Have you tried sleeping pills?" Bela chimed in

"No"

"Well why not?" Bela asked stunned

"There's a chance that the pills could just make me more drowsy without helping me sleep" Sam said as though he had thought of taking pills before

"Well it's worth a shot isn't it?" She pressed

"Not if it's going to just make it worse" He countered

"But you don't know that it will"

"I'm not willing to take that risk" He said firmly

"Sam, that's just stupid" Bela sighed incredulously "You do know that you can easily die without sleep"

"I know that Bela" Sam growled impatiently

"Then you also know that being with out sleep affects your rationality"

"I know that okay? I'm not stupid"

"I never said you were, I'm saying that your rationalization for not taking sleeping pills is a stupid idea and you wouldn't make that decision if your mind was functioning properly" Bela leaned forward forcefully

"I'm not going to risk making it worse" Sam yelled at her

"It's worth a shot" Dean said to his brother calmly

"No it's not" Sam argued "If you think I'm in bad shape now, imagine how much worse things can get by taking drugs to make me more tired"

"Or you can just fall asleep and your problems will be over" Bela added stubbornly

"No. Just no, okay?" Sam said firmly "It's my body and I'm not willing to take that risk"

"Sam" Bela started

"No" Sam cut her short

"Dean" she turned to Dean who was uncapping his flask. He just looked at her and shook his head as if to say leave it alone.

"Fine. It's your brother. You can let him make any life threatening, dangerous sleep deprived decisions he wants to, but remember that I'm the one who tried to help when Sam comes crashing down"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay" Dean stood in the doorway getting about to leave "I'll be back in a few days". He had received a phone call from Frank earlier telling Dean to "take the lead out of his ass" so they talk about the leviathan's new project in Wisconsin.

"Take care of yourself" Dean looked over Bela's shoulder at Sam who was standing in the kitchen staring at the refrigerator, then back at Bela and mouthed "Watch him" at her and he walked out of the house.

"Dean" She followed him. He turned around to face her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He smirked and pulled her close, kissing her on her lips.

"I was talking about your cell phone" she said handing it to him

"I could've sworn that my phone was in my pocket" he looked at the phone and then back at her suspiciously.

"It must've fallen out" She lied. She had taken his phone earlier to get Jody's number out of it, just in case. Now thinking back, she could have easily just asked him for them but she hadn't thought about it then.

"Yeah, sure it did" He said sarcastically as he slipped the phone back into his pocket "Stay out of trouble" he said as he opened his car door. She waved and walked back into the house as his car pulled away. The kitchen was empty when she walked in.

"Sam?" She called looking around. The house was completely silent.

"Sam, are you there?" she peered around the corner into the dining room. It was empty.

"Sam?" she asked cautiously walking up the stairs. Each step creaked eerily underneath her feet.

"Sam, where are you?" She opened his bedroom door and looked inside. It was empty.

"Sam?" She called again, feeling around her pants for her gun. She didn't find it, she had left her gun in her bedroom. She walked quickly down the hall to her room and closed the door behind her. The door opened again instantly and Bela spun around in fright.

"You hungry?" Sam asked innocently. "Are you okay?" he added when he saw how frightened she was

"I'm fine" She said calming down "I didn't know where you had gone"

"So you had a panic attack?" he flicked an eyebrow sarcastically

"Are we going out to eat or do I have to make us breakfast?" She sighed changing the subject

"Thanks for the offer, let's go"

"Do you mind if we stop at the store first? I have to pick up a few things" She said walking past him.


	20. Chapter 20

They drove to the diner in their newly hotwired car courtesy of Sam.

"Have you been here before?" Bela asked surveying the menu

"Once, years ago" Sam said softly

"On a hunt with Dean?" She asked curiously

"Kind of, we were passing through. We had just finished a case in Rockford, Illinois. There was this deranged ghost haunting an asylum, turning people crazy" his voice trailed off at the end of his sentence

"How long ago was that?"

"It was a long time ago, we were looking for my Dad at the time" Sam closed his menu in a gesture that also suggested that he was closing the conversation

"I'm going to head to the ladies room, if the waitress comes while I'm gone just get me one of whatever you're having" She slid out of her seat and walked casually towards the restrooms. She looked over her shoulder and saw that she was out of Sam's view and snuck swiftly into the kitchen and slid into a corner away from the kitchen crew.

"He's so tall" she heard a waitress say to a coworker

"Beth, he's with someone" the coworker giggled

"I didn't see a ring on his finger" Beth said deviously

"You are so bad" her coworker laughed

Bela stifled a smile and reached into her pocket pulling out a small package of sleeping pills. She popped two out, grabbed a knife off of the counter crushed the pills rapidly with the handle, scooped the mound of pill dust into her hands and slipped back out of the kitchen and moved quickly to the door so she could meet the waitress at the door as she was coming out. The waitress walked out of the door with a tray and two glasses of water. Bela bumped into her slightly and dropped the crushed pills into one of the glasses.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" Beth gasped trying to balance the tray so the glasses wouldn't fall

"That's quite alright" Bela sighed pretending to be annoyed she spun around and walked back to her seat. The waitress followed.

"I'm so sorry" the waitress apologized again

Sam looked between Beth and Bela confused.

"It's fine" Bela reassured. The waitress placed the tray on the table and reached for one of the glasses to place in front of Sam. Bela quickly reached out to grab the water without the crushed pills inside of it.

"I'll bring you some coffee on the house" Beth said and hurried back to the kitchen

"What was that about?" Sam asked reaching for his glass and taking a long gulp of his water

"Hm? Oh nothing" Bela said innocently "We bumped into each other on my way from the bathroom" she explained and took a drink from her own glass  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam had been right. Sleeping pills were a very bad idea. She knows that now, if she had a time machine then she would definitely go back and stopped herself from slipping them into his drink. How was she supposed to know that a sleep-deprived man would have known better when the answer seemed so logical. Bela peeked out from inside of the cabinet underneath the sink that she was hiding in. She could hear Sam bellowing from the next room over. She heard his gun clicking, he had finally run out of bullets.

"Get away from me" He screamed. She cringed as she heard him throwing furniture around.

"Dean, watch out!" He yelled at the air. She heard a loud crash, he had thrown himself into the wall again. He grunted loudly and she heard a crash and glass shattering, he had broken another window.

"No!" He cried out running into the kitchen. She held her breath in terror.

"Where are you?" He yelled. He spun around and stared at the wall

"Put the knife down and let him go, this is between you and me" He pleaded at the wall

"That's not true, just leave him out of it" He looked as though he were about to cry. Suddenly he threw himself backwards onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and launched himself at the air. He struggled against the wall for a moment and then ran out of the house. She cautiously crawled from beneath the sink and took out her cell phone.

"Dean? We have a small problem"


	21. Chapter 21

Dean barged through the front door less than 7 hours later, which was impressive because he was 10 hours away. He froze briefly as he looked at the house, it had been virtually destroyed. Three windows were broken, there were at least 9 bullet holes scattered around in the front room at first glance, and furniture was thrown around the room; a lot of which were broken into pieces, The couch had been stabbed several times, the knife was sunk into one of the cushions so deep that only part of the handle was visible on the outside.

"Bela!" He called frantically

"Dean" she ran down the stairs to him. He dropped his bag on the floor and held her close.

"Come on, we have to go find Sam" He said urgently and they hurried to his car

They drove around the town first, when they couldn't find him they started searching around the city. After an hour of running into shops and showing workers, and customers Sam's picture and of surveying the streets they came across a busy scene with police lights flashing brightly. Dean pulled over quickly and ran towards the commotion, Bela followed close behind. They pushed through the crowd and saw a barricade of cop cars surrounding a small area. Then they saw Sam, he was being restrained by six cops and he was still screaming and putting up a good fight.

"Sam!" Dean yelled running over to help his brother. He didn't get far, one of the cops let go of Sam and pointed a gun at Dean's chest

"Back off sir" The cop ordered

"That's my brother!" Dean screamed desperately "What are you doing to him?"

Four men in white jumpsuits ran over from what looked like an ambulance. One of them took a syringe and injected something into Sam's neck. Sam's struggling became more faint and they were able to subdue him. They lifted Sam onto a gurney and strapped him down.

"What are you doing?" Dean yelled "Where are you taking him?"

"Your brother is being taken to Three Rivers Mental Hospital" the cop informed him

"Why? Let me talk to him" Dean demanded

"Sir, remain calm. Your brother is having a psychotic break down and is being transported to an appropriate facility" the woman said forcefully

"No! Let me talk to him! What happened?" Dean pleaded, his eyes welling up with tears as the transport began to drive away with Sam

"Dean" Bela put a hand on his arm "We know where they're taking him. Let's go"

Dean dropped his head defeated. Bela pulled on his arm gently but firmly leading him back towards the car.

"Where is he? I want to see him now" Dean ordered the receptionist furiously

"Sir please be calm, I can't allow you to just-" Dean slammed his fist down hard on the counter making the receptionist jump in her seat

"I'm only going to say this one more time. Let me see my brother right now" Dean said through gritted teeth

"Excuse me sir?" A man in a white coat walked over to him "Can I help you?" he asked quickly trying to rescue the receptionist who still looked stunned by Dean's anger.

"My brother was just brought here in a gurney and I want to see him now" Dean growled

"Oh, I just saw him. Tall fellow with long hair?" He asked calmly

"Where is he?" Dean demanded

"Please, follow me into my office" The man suggested. They followed the man into an office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. The man sat on the other side and leaned forward. He rested his arms on the desk with his hands interlaced.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The man asked politely

"What, am I talking to walls here?" Dean spat "Where is Sam?"

"Sam is being taken care of in our emergency unit. He's safe" the man said reassuringly

"Well if you don't mind, I'll be taking him home now" Dean snarled

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible Mr.-" the man paused waiting for Dean to tell him his name. Dean just stared back at him angrily.

"Well that's impossible, your brother poses a serious threat to himself and others" the man continued finally

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"He was screaming to himself on the street, vandalized public property, and then began attacking pedestrians. This man is in need of serious help. Now I'm going to assume that you're his older brother? That you have been taking care of him until now?" Dean stared back at him, his green eyes pierced through the man at the desk's eyes intimidatingly.

"Well if that's the case then you have the opportunity to make his and your life much easier by giving him the help he so desperately needs. Now I don't know much about your brother's medical history but I'm going to assume that he's a paranoid schizophrenic?" The man paused again for reassurance.

"No, he's not" Dean yelled angrily "He doesn't have any of those whacko conditions. He's not a headcase!"

"So he has never been formally diagnosed? He has been living his life all this time without medication?" The man stared at Dean and Bela in disbelief

"He doesn't need medication" Dean hissed

"Let me ask you a few questions big brother" the man said more rudely than he should as a professional

"Has your brother been experiencing hallucinations? Talking to himself a lot?"

"Yes but-"

"Yes but those are two symptoms solid indicators that your brother is a paranoid schizophrenic, and there are tons of other symptoms and I am willing to bet that he has nearly all of them" The man continued impatiently "We can give your brother the help he needs to get better, your brother is severely ill. If you want him to get any better you will let us do our jobs to make him better."

"I want to see him" Dean persisted

"You can't" he said firmly "He is extremely subdued as a result of the medication we required to restrain him. We'll give you a call when he's ready for visitors"

"No, that's not good enough" Dean shook his head stubbornly

"I'm sorry" the man stood "Here is my card" he handed Dean a business card that said Dr. Lutz along with a phone number, fax number, and address to the institution.

"If you give me your name and number, I'll get back in contact with you as soon as possible" the man took out a pen and pad

"Sarah Lennon" Bela finally spoke up after realizing that Dean was just going to keep staring the man down. She gave the Dr. her phone number and lead Dean away.


	22. Chapter 22

The car ride back to the house was quiet. Bela decided to herself that she would never tell Dean what she had done, even if she had the best intentions. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" her mind whispered to her. She shuddered at the thought. When they went inside Dean just looked around at the destruction in silent sadness. Bela looked around too, for the first time in an extremely long time, she felt a pang of guilt within her. Dean finally turned to her.

"How did this happen?" He asked numbly "I was gone for two days. Two days and this is what happens?"

"Dean, he was without sleep for a week" Bela said softly "We knew that this was coming eventually"

"I should have been here. I could have helped him" Dean sunk into what was left of the couch.

"There was nothing you could have done, believe me." Because she would have slipped the pills into his drink whether or not Dean was still around she thought regretfully

"I would've never let him walk out of the door" Dean rested his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands.

"Dean, he was shooting everything in sight, I was hiding under the sink for protection"

"He's done that before and I was able to stop him. We have to get him out of there"

"Your angel friend Castiel seems to be on to something with the unicorns" she couldn't believe how ridiculous that sentence sounded

"Yeah well Cas isn't someone to rely on, learned that the hard way" he said moving his hands from his head, down his face, and to his neck.

"It can't hurt to try" Bela nodded at him. She had never had to reassure anyone before in her life. This was a lot harder than she had pictured, she couldn't imagine why anyone would do this voluntarily.

He turned to her and smiled sadly, appreciating her effort to make him feel better.

"Why don't you head up to bed Bela, I'm going to try to get my hands on Cas tomorrow so we can get to the bottom of this. You're going to need your rest"

"Aren't you coming?" She asked hopefully

"Yeah, I'll be up in a bit" He leaned forward and kissed her briefly on the lips. "Good night" he smiled sadly

She walked to her bedroom and laid across her bed. So much was happening much too quickly. Sam is in a mental institution, courtesy of yours truly, it seemed as though she and Dean were suddenly in a relationship now, which was both exciting and frightening, and tomorrow would be a long day. She had never had a boyfriend before in her entire life. The word sounded weird in her mind. She was positive that she didn't want a boyfriend. What constituted as a boyfriend? They aren't just sleeping together, he gives her good bye and good night kisses. It felt down right bizarre and she had no idea how to deal with it. "Well for future reference, it may be wise not to poison his brother and trigger a massive psychotic break down" She'll make that number one on her list of how behave in a relationship. The thought was so strange to her that it was actually making her feel uncomfortable. She tried to push the thought from her mind and then thought of Sam throwing himself into the wall. "No thank you" she told her memory and moved on to the next thought, a unicorn. It stood majestically on a green hill, its long mane flowed in in the breeze. The tip of its horn twinkled brightly in the sun. It galloped towards her and gently. It looked down at her. She followed its gaze. She was holding a small child in her arms; a little girl, her long golden brown hair blew wildly in the wind. The girl looked up at Bela. Her bright green eyes sparkled brightly. Bela's eyes shot open. It was 7am. She had slept through the entire night without a nightmare. She looked next to her; the other side of the bed was just how it was before she had fallen asleep, Dean never showed up. She got showered and ready and walked down the stairs. Dean was talking to Castiel already.

"But I can't transport you both with me" Cas "I'm not strong enough anymore"

"So how the hell are we supposed to get there?" Dean nodded good morning at Bela who walked over to join them

"You would have to find another mode of transportation" Cas explained

"You want me to take a plane to unicorn land?" Dean asked sarcastically

"No, you would have to fly to Costa Rica, that's where they're located"

"So we fly to Costa Rica and then what?"

"I'll meet you there, then we can obtain a vehicle and find the colony"

"I don't know how we're going get Costa Rica money by this afternoon" Dean sighed in frustration

"I have it" Bela chimed in

"Do I even want to ask?" Dean mumbled to himself

"I doubt it" she admitted

"Looks like we're going to Costa Rica" he gave Bela a half-hearted smile


	23. Chapter 23

The woman walked down the hallway fast paced. Her high heels clicked against the linoleum floors loudly, her braids were pulled back in a long tight ponytail, the end of which swished side to side while she bounced purposefully down the hallway. She unlocked the door to the white room and saw him. She blinked hard and reminded herself to stay professional as she approached the man who had been restrained to a straight jacket.

"Good morning" she said calmly to the man. He looked up at her like a frightened animal.

"So it is you" she said to the dazed man strolling over to him slowly "isn't it; Sam Winchester?"

He swallowed and panted heavily, his eyes moved from side to side in confusion

"Don't be afraid" she said kneeling down to the floor so she could look him in the eyes "You're in the hospital"

She reached her hand up and touched his face and hair. "My name is Narissa, but I go by Rissy. I'm here to help you. I know you're in there Sam, I know you can understand me" she said in a soothing voice "I'm going to protect you"

He swallowed hard and looked at the floor. She lifted his head gently.

"I'm going to be your doctor but I'm a hunter Sam" she said softly. His eyes looked into hers helplessly. She stood up, walked over to the door and locked it. "I've heard a lot about you, you're a legend. I want you to trust me Sam, and I know what you're capable of, that's why I'm going to be honest with you right now." She walked over to him again and knelt down in front of him. Her eyes flicked from brown to green to blue to purple to gray and then back to brown. He stared at her in horrified confusion. "My grandfather was a shifter." She explained. He grunted loudly and struggled in his jacket.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you" She said placing a hand on his shoulder. He stopped struggling and looked at her powerless. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to protect you" She stroked his hair "You're safe Sam"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You can open your eyes now you drama queen, we've landed" Bela slapped Dean's leg

"Yeah I got that when the flight attendant announced that a half a second ago"

"Oh come on grumpy, this will be fun. Have you ever been to San José?" She smiled at him cheerfully

"I've never even been to Miami" he grunted

"You're kidding" she laughed in disbelief. He shook his head no

"Well you're in for a real treat Dean Winchester, Costa Rica is beautiful" She said getting up from her seat

"Why, am I going to see you in a bikini?" he asked joining her in the aisle

"Are you flirting with me Dean?"

"That depends" he pulled their bags out of the overhead compartment "Is it working?"

"I'll let you know when we get to the hotel" She grinned and began walking off of the plane, looking over her shoulder to see Dean smile to himself

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"First class tickets and a five star hotel" Dean said as he dropped their bags next to their bed "I know I said I wouldn't ask" He looked over at Bela with a disapprovingly.

"That's right, you did" she smiled

"Bela"

"Are you seriously going to complain because I treated us to nice place for once?"

"How did you get the money to afford this?"

"I thought you weren't going to ask" She said getting annoyed

"I changed my mind" he said impatiently

"Why does it matter? We're here aren't we? Even if I did something you didn't approve of, its too late to change it now anyway so why can't you just let it go" she crossed her arms straight faced

"It matters because I'd like to know if my girlfriend is an underhanded sneaky thief" He growled

"Did you just call me your girlfriend?" Bela smirked dropping her arms to her sides

"Don't change the subject" Dean sneered crossing his arms . She walked over to him until she was so close she had tilt her head up slightly to see him

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you're angry" she teased

"I'm not playing this game with you"

"What a shame, I was really hoping we could play a few before we had to leave" she pouted as she tugged at the bottom of his plaid shirt

"Stop it" he reached down and pulled her hands off of his shirt holding both of her wrists captive in one hand

"I like where this is going" Bela winked. Dean threw her wrists out of his hand and walked away.

"You are such a pain in the ass"

"Dean, you're going to have to slow down with the sweet talk unless you're going to follow through"

"Dean" Cas said appearing suddenly in the middle of the room

"I thought you were going to meet us at the airport" Dean asked still irritated

"I figured that you would need a moment to get settled in. Meet me here at midnight" he handed dean a slip of paper with an address on it. "I'll meet you in front of the boat"

"The boat? We have to take a boat?"

"We need to cross the river in order to reach the colony" Cas explained

"Alright" Dean sighed and Cas disappeared again.

"We should really teach him how to knock" Bela said throwing herself onto the bed. Dean ignored her and sat at the edge of the bed checking his cell phone

"Still no word from the hospital?" She asked pushing her foot into his back gently. He slipped the phone back into his pocket without answering.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now Dean?" Bela laughed sarcastically. He twisted around to give her an annoyed face before turning away again

"Oh God you are such a woman" She pouted

He took his shoes off silently and climbed to the top of the bed, dropping himself on his stomach

"Dean?" She crawled over to him and shook his arm lightly. He didn't budge.

"Dean?" she shook his arm again, he didn't respond.

"Dean?" she shook his arm again "De-"

"What?" he complained loudly, his face halfway into the bed

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" she smiled. He didn't answer so she reached over to shake his arm again

"Shake me again and I swear I'll toss you out the window" he threatened half asleep

She rested her hand gently on his arm and slowly pushed it from up and down. He shot up and she screamed in delight moving quickly to escape him but it was too late, he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her back on to the bed.

"Let me sleep" he ordered trapping her underneath the weight of the left side of his body. She blinked slowly, she was exhausted but she didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She reached with the arm that wasn't trapped under his stomach over to his face and caressed it with the back of her hand. She ran her thumb over the crease of his mouth and stroked his bottom lip.

"Bela" he moaned irritably

She leaned her face to his and kissed him gently. He shifted his weight slightly to release her other arm and pulled her face closer. She reached up and pushed his over shirt off of his shoulder. His hand pressed against the bottom left side of her stomach and began to drift upwards, lifting it up to her arms, which she raised so that he could take it off of her. He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted himself on top of her.


	24. Chapter 24

Two guards led Sam into Rissy's office and stood at either side of him.

"Gentlemen, is this really necessary? I'd like to give my patient one on one time" Rissy said firmly

"We were told to keep an eye on him" One of them answered

"Not on my time" She opened the door for them

"It's for your own protection" The other sighed

"Go complain about me to your superiors then, I have work to do so if you'll both please excuse me" She gestured for them to leave with her arm

The guards exchanged a frustrated look and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Sorry about that Sam" She apologized nervously "How are you today?"

"I'm alright, I don't really understand what's going on here"

"You kind of had a break down a few days ago and attacked some pedestrians so they brought you here"

Sam looked down at his feet sadly

"It's a good thing they brought you in Sam, you were in really bad shape. You look better now that you've rested"

"Does my brother know that I'm here?" he asked looking back at her

"Yes, I heard he caused quite the commotion too, he made the receptionist cry"

"He did?"

"She doesn't take being yelled at very well, if you ask me, she could benefit from a little therapy herself" Rissy smiled

"So you're a shifter and a hunter?"

"Yes, kind of. I'm only part shifter, I can change some basic physical features about myself like hair color, texture, skin color, eye color and basic things like that"

"So how did you get into hunting?"

"My grandfather was a shifter, he disguised himself as my grandmother's husband and she conceived my mother, but my grandfather came home early from work that day and they ran into each other and the shifter killed my grandmother's husband. They tried to lock her up for it but they didn't have enough evidence against her thankfully and they released her. After that she got into hunting, she raised my mother as a hunter, she used to tell her that it was the only way to stop her from being a monster like her real father and then my mother raised me in it."

"Where was your father in all of this?" Sam asked curiously

"I never knew my father, it was a one night thing"

"So how did you become a doctor?"

"After my mother died, I put hunting on hold and went to school, it turned out that I was really good at it" she shrugged and smiled "But I always kept up with what was going on underground. I know about everything. I do have one question though, the two things walking around pretending to be you and holding up banks on that killing spree, those weren't shifters. I saw the news, their eyes didn't flare up in the camera. What were those things?"

"Those are called Leviathan" He began and then stopped suddenly aware that she may be a leviathan herself.

"What's wrong?"

"How do I know you're not one of them" He asked shooting to his feet

"Sam wait calm down, I don't even know what a leviathan is" She got up slowly with her hands out nonthreateningly

"Prove it" He demanded

"Prove that I don't know what a leviathan is? How do I do that?" she asked helplessly

"I don't know" His eyes moved frantically around the room for a weapon

"Sam, calm down" she took a step closer to him

"Stay back!" He ordered. He pointed to a pair of scissors in a pencil holder on her desk "Cut yourself with those"

"You want me to what?"

"If you're not a leviathan, you'll bleed red"

"Okay, okay. Calm down" She reached slowly for the pair of scissors and opened them. She sighed heavily, pulled up her sleeve and cut a small portion of her arm. A small amount of red blood began to show. She pulled down her sleeve again as Sam began to calm down.

"Sam, have a seat" She said sitting back down in her own chair, he sat down again as well

"Why don't you tell me why you got into hunting?" She asked calmly picking up her pen and pad

"I thought you knew everything about me?"

"I'd like to hear it in your own words"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"This freaking gps is going to get us killed" Dean grumbled

"Are you telling me that you travel around cross country without ever using a navigational tool?"

"What do you think maps are for?" he huffed

"People who are too old to be driving"

"Shut up" he snapped

"You're awfully grumpy when you don't sleep" she teased "Did anyone ever tell you that?"

He shot her a quick warning look, she smiled

"You love to push my buttons" he muttered

"I think we established that when you were trying to sleep earlier"

drive .8 miles, then turn right the robotic male voice from the gps advised

"'.8 miles'? What does that even mean?" Dean complained

turn right the gps told them. Dean obeyed.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" Dean looked out of the windows, they had driven into a dead end, there seemed to be nothing but tropical forest around them.

"Damn it Cas, why couldn't you have just came along" Dean said stopping the car and hitting his steering wheel in frustration. Bela rolled her eyes got out of her side.

Dean shifted into park, grabbed his keys and got out of the car

"Where are you going?" he called after her

"Are you coming along or not? On the gps, it looked as though the river was through the forest. If we want to make it to the boat by midnight, we need to get moving"

Dean sighed and they began walking through the woods. They walked through complete darkness, the only sounds they heard were the insects buzzing in the distance, the crunching of their feet over rocks and fallen twigs and branches, and the rustling of animals in the trees.

"Well this isn't extremely creepy" Dean grumbled sarcastically

"You hunt monsters for a living and you're afraid of a little forest?"

"Well with monsters, I know what I'm getting. With this, I have no clue"

"It's probably nothing" Bela reassured him

"It's never nothing"

"I mean nothing harmful" she said at the same time she heard an animal screeching in pain in the distance

They both stopped in their tracks. The rustling in the trees became a rapid shaking, they heard leaves and large branches falling to the ground as the animal's screaming died down to nothing. Bela and Dean both looked at each other for a moment before Dean grabbed her hand and began to make his way quicker through the forest. The rustling seemed to have moved closer, the sound was getting louder and quicker. Dean and Bela began to run faster. A tree root seemed to have come out of nowhere and Bela fell to the ground practically dragging Dean down with her. He reached down quickly and scooped her up and began running again. Bela looked up and saw something jumping rapidly from tree to tree overhead.

"Dean!" She screamed as whatever it was that was following them jumped down from a tree and landed right behind them

Dean spun around and shot it in the head and the thing fell to its knees and toppled over. Dean walked closer to get a better look.

"Chupacabra" he said "I never killed one of those before" he laughed once before turning to walk again

"Nothing harmful huh?" He directed at Bela who was still holding on to him tightly

She didn't answer him.

"What nothing smart to say?" He looked down at her "Wow, I should take you on more hunts"

"I've seen demons before, I know that these things exist. I've just" her sentence trailed off into nothing

"You've just never been hunted before" he finished for her "Don't be scared. I got you" She laid silently in his arms

"Really? Still nothing? No 'shut up Dean, I'm not scared of anything'" he said doing a falsetto imitation of her voice. She blinked slowly, her eyes burned. She was so tired. His words began to drown into nothing and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

She woke up again when they were in the boat. She was leaning against Dean's chest and his arm was wrapped protectively around her. He was so sweet to her when he didn't think she was noticing it. Cas was facing forward and there was a man standing up using a long paddle to propel the boat forward.

The boats gentle rocking was making her sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard to keep herself from vomiting. Dean stroked some hair out of her face and saw that she had woken up.

"You dosed off back there on me" he said softly

"Yeah, I was so tired" she agreed

"You didn't have a nightmare" he smiled. He was right, she didn't remember having a dream at all

"You haven't had a nightmare in a few days now"

"You must be thankful for that, you're getting a decent night's sleep for once" she smiled almost apologetically and partially sarcastic

"That's not why I'm thankful" he moved his hand up and down her arm, rubbing it gently

"Okay, don't get all gooey on me now" she said slightly uncomfortable. He ignored her protest and kissed the top of her hair. She smiled to herself when she knew he wasn't looking. The boat pulled into a small dock. Cas stepped out, followed by Dean and Bela close behind.

"This is it" Cas informed them

"This is what?" Dean looked around, they were alone. There was nothing for miles around but grassy hills and starlight.

"This is where we will meet the colony" Cas pointed to a hill in the distance at a white figure racing towards them.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It's a unicorn" Cas said flatly as the figure came into view. The creature greatly resembled a horse only it was at lease twice the size of one, it's horn resting on the top of its forehead; large at the base and grew slimmer until it reached a sharp point at the end that pierced the night sky. It was snow white and tall. Its silver tail and mane flowed in the wind gracefully as it ran gracefully towards them at a speed that would have been alarming had they not been so distracted by the creature's beauty. It wasn't until the unicorn was standing directly in front of them that they realized that there was a passenger on its back. The mysterious passenger had long silver hair as light as the breeze just like the creature it was riding, It appeared to be a woman, her skin was as pale as the moon shining brightly above them. Her she had one long article of silver clothing on, it looked like a silk long sleeved dress and it was as light in the wind as her hair.

"Castiel" the woman's voiced chimed "Surena will see you now" She reached her hand down and Castiel took it. She lifted him on to the creature effortlessly. Castiel did the same for Dean and then Dean for Bela. The horse turned swiftly and began running in the direction it had come as gently as a feather floated in the breeze.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dr. Mott" Rissy looked up from her charts at the sound of her name.

"Yes Dr. Lutz, how can I help you?" she said turning her attention back to the chart

"I need to talk to you about your new patient" he said irritably

"What about him?" She asked absently

"You do understand that he is an extremely unbalanced man, I prescribed him an antipsychotic when he arrived, I see that you have taken him off of it and decided to only give him an enormous amount of sedatives at night"

"What's your point?" She looked up innocently

"My point is that he fits all of the criteria of a paranoid schizophrenic, he needs to be on antipsychotics. His problem isn't going to go away with sleep"

"I agree with you, it isn't going to go away with only sleep, but his problem won't be solved by shoving antipsychotic pills down his gullet either. He isn't having hallucinations because of a chemical imbalance, he's having hallucinations because he has experienced a traumatic event" She said and began to walk down the hallway. Dr. Lutz followed her

"That doesn't rule out my diagnosis of schizophrenia" he persisted

"Dr. Lutz, don't you have your own patients to worry about?" she asked dismissively. "Listen, if you don't give this man the proper medication, you're going to put him through immense pain and suffering that he doesn't need to experience. Do the right thing and give him the damn pills" He said through his teeth

"Dr. Lutz, find me a pill that can restore the human soul and I'll prescribe them but until you can, I would strongly suggest you take a few steps back and let me do my job" She said firmly and walked into Sam's room leaving Dr. Lutz standing in the hallway frustrated and powerless.

"Good Morning Sam" She smiled at her patient who was sitting at the edge of his bed squeezing his hand

"Morning" he answered quietly

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't know, fine I guess?" he said still squeezing his hand

"Good" she wrote something in her chart

"Have you heard anything from my brother?" He asked solemnly

"Nope, not yet"

"Oh" he frowned

"Are you surprised he hasn't shown up yet?"

"No, he's probably trying to help me some other way" he nodded

"Oh right, you mentioned that he and your angel friend were trying to find a way to restore you" She recalled as she walked across the room and sat down next to him on his bed. He nodded in agreement

"Do you think that they will?"

"I don't know, but I know that Dean won't stop trying" he said with certainty

"It must be nice, knowing that you can always count on your brother after losing so much"

"Yeah" he agreed

"Can I say something off the record?" she said softly. He nodded

"I think it's going to take a little more than a special potion to make you better Sam. I think you need to heal your soul and your mind. To be honest I think that you were having major issues long before you had your soul put back inside of you."

Sam looked down at the floor. "You've had so many losses and traumatic experiences, you lost so many people who were close to you. It's a wonder that you still get up in the morning and try to keep going" she continued. "I know that when your brother comes for you, he's going to have a way to fix your soul and stop your hallucinations, but it won't do much for your mind or heart Sam. I know it sounds cheesy but I think that's where you need the most help and I'd like to be the one to help you if that's all right with you. I could come with you and help you."

Sam looked at her unhappily "Look, you're really sweet" he began "but I'm going to be honest with you. When Dean shows up to get me out of here, I'm going to be gone" he looked at her with a straight face "and I'm not going to take you with me"

Rissy stood up slowly "That's okay Sam, forget I mentioned it, it was out of line"

Sam looked away from her.

"Your session starts in two hours, I'll see you after lunch" she said politely and left the room. "What were you thinking" she scolded herself in her mind "Asking to tag along with Sam Winchester. Stupid. Be professional" She sighed heavily and walked to her office to prepare for her next appointment.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The unicorn took them deep into the forest, trees whizzed past them like speeding bullets all around them. The creature navigated itself effortlessly through the woods until it came to a sudden yet gentle halt at their destination. Bela looked around, they were no longer surrounded by forest. There was only dark green grass and rivers and streams reflecting the moonlight above them. Unicorns and their people were scattered around the land, lying peacefully on the grass or by the streams and rivers. Young unicorns galloped freely next to the pale children as if they were the same species. The magnificent beauty of it all blew Bela away.

"Looks like we've finally reached Narnia" Dean snickered and looked back at her looking amused by himself. Castiel dismounted from the creature and Dean followed reaching upwards to help Bela down. She put her weight on the top of his shoulders and he lowered her to the ground taking her hand when she was finally on her feet. She looked from his hand that held hers to his face feeling both moved and uncomfortable by his sentimentality. He didn't notice her, he was taking in the scenery.

"She's by Big River" the woman on the creature told them, her chimed delicately like a small bell

"Thank you" Castiel nodded at the woman and began leading the trio towards a large river.

All of the movement around them slowed down as the creatures and people stopped to look at the strangers in their land. When they reached Big River they saw a woman on the ground with a unicorn, her body leaned heavily against the creature. She looked different than all of the other people. Her hair fell in long dark brown wavy locks covering one of the eyes on her sideways turned face and fell down below her arms, which she rested gently in her lap. Her skin was tan instead of pale white like all of the others. Her eyes were dark brown and her long robe was a deep red and tied together at the waist with a bright golden rope. She was wearing bright red slippers with golden trim and a crown of brightly colored flowers that Bela had never seen before.

"Castiel" the woman said in a voice that was slightly deeper and more commanding than the woman who had transported them to the land

"Surena" Cas responded.

"Please, have a seat" Surena flowed into an upright position and gestured her hand out to the grass in front of her. They obeyed quickly.

Dean looked at Bela and smiled excitedly as if to show how happy he was to be in the presence of such an attractive woman. Bela rolled her eyes and took her hand from his. He gave her a confused innocent look but Bela turned her attention back at the woman.

"Dean, Bela, this is Surena. She is the Queen of Unicorns. Surena, this is Dean and Bela" Cas introduced and turned his attention to Surena "Dean's brother Sam is in dire need of your assistance. His soul has been damaged by the archangels Lucifer and Michael and it's destroying his mind"

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked

"I know that you have an elixir that may be able to restore him"

"Perhaps I do. But why would I let you have it?" She asked carelessly caressing the unicorn behind her

"What do you want for it?" Dean chimed in

"I don't think you have anything that would benefit me or my people" she sighed

"So what, you're just not going to help us?" Dean asked voice rising helplessly

Surena stood up in one fluid motion. "I'm sorry" she said shortly and began walking away. Dean shot up after her "Hey!" he shouted

"Dean!" Cas called after him as Dean put his hand on Surena's shoulder. The Queen spun around and raised a hand to his chest. Suddenly a light white beamed from her palm and threw him to the ground. Bela ran towards Dean who was trying to prop himself up in the grass with one arm. The unicorn Surena was laying on earlier flew in front of the queen, head lowered so that the horn pointed threateningly at Dean.

"Wait! Stop!" Bela yelled firmly at the creature and the queen "Dean is an idiot but he doesn't deserve to be killed"

The Queen walked over to the unicorn and lifted its horn gently upwards away from Dean. She stared intensely at Bela who returned the stare.

"Look, we may not have anything to offer you but could you please just help us anyway" Bela urged. The Queen sighed stubbornly.

"Please" Bela pressed as Dean got to his feet behind her

"You come into my land and make demands. Who do you people think you are" Surena spat

"You knew we were coming" Bela said firmly "Why did you agree to see us if you weren't going to help us?"

The Queen bit her lip and blinked as though she had to think about a good answer to that question.

"Fine" she said finally "Come with me and I will explain my terms" she mounted the protective creature by her side and whistled. Three more unicorns all but flew to her sides. "Get on and follow me"

Castiel climbed onto his animal with ease, Dean pushed Bela's foot upwards as she mounted her creature and struggled onto his own.

"Let's go" The Queen ordered and the four sped off quickly over hills and streams until they reached an enormous castle; in front of which the creatures glided to a halt.

"This is my home" The Queen announced dismounting from the animal beneath her, Castiel, Dean, and Bela followed her lead off of their creatures and into the castle.

The castle was very brightly lit, the walls were white with gold trim and the floors sparkled brightly reflected the light all around them as if they were made of crushed glass. There was a massive portrait hanging on the wall of what looked like a family of unicorns. One was enormous pure white, the one standing next to it was slightly smaller and cream colored and the smallest one that stood in between them was completely black.

"I see that you are admiring my family portrait" Surena smiled at the photo and walked next to Bela

"Your what?" Dean asked as if he had heard wrong

"My family portrait" Surena nodded at him reassuringly and looked back at the photo

"That's my father" she pointed at the white unicorn "That one there is my mother" she pointed to the cream colored one next to it "And that one is me" she pointed to the small black creature. Dean and Bela looked at her with eyes wide in confusion and disbelief.

"Oh I know, I've changed so much since I was a little girl" she smiled fondly in reminiscence.

"You're telling me" Dean whispered in astonishment

"So you're a unicorn as well?" Bela asked politely trying to regain her composure quickly

"Of course I am" The Queen looked at them as though they were idiots "I am the Queen after all. We are all unicorns. Right now I am in my human form so that I can speak to you in your language, in this case it's English. Now please follow me into the living room so we can discuss my terms" She said leading them into a large red room. She sat down at a small wooden table and gestured them to sit.

"What are your terms?" Castiel asked monotonously

"To understand my terms I will have to tell you a little history" she began

"When I was just a girl, my mother would tell me stories about my beautiful heritage and ancient legends. One of which has stuck with me since I was very small"

Dean gave Bela a look, she knew that he was thinking that this woman was a giant horse as a child, there was nothing small about her.

"It was a story about a special unicorn unlike any other" Surena continued "Nobody knew his name, they only called him 'Aviar Mágico', in English that means magical bird. He was unlike any unicorn before him or after because he had the magic of flight"

"That's ridiculous, there is no such thing as a flying unicorn" Cas said bluntly

Bela mused, they're in a giant castle that belongs to a talking unicorn and the only part that was ridiculous was that there could ever be a unicorn that could fly.

"That's what everyone would tell me, they used to say that there was no such thing and that it was just a myth. But I think anything is possible" she looked at them with determination

"I don't mean to be rude, but what does any of this have to do with us?" Dean asked "We can't help you with that"

"Well perhaps you can" Surena leaned forward and bit her lip optimistically "I have a theory that if maybe a unicorn should conceive a baby with a magical winged creature that the child will have the gift of flight"

"You think that" Dean said piecing together what she had just said in his mind. Bela and Dean looked at Cas at the same time.

"You want to have a baby with Cas?" Dean asked incredulously

"I don't think that the idea is to ridiculous" The queen pouted defensively

"I'm not sure I understand" Castiel said extremely confused and a little frightened

"I will make this very simple for you" Surena leaned back in her seat and looked at her fingernails casually "I will supply you with the elixir to heal your Sam if you agree to give me a winged child"

"But how do you know that it will even work? I mean, can angels even have kids?" Dean leaned forward skeptically

"Anything is possible" Surena looked up from her nails and bit her lip at them

"Well Cas?" Dean looked at the angel who sat stunned in his seat "Will you give her a baby?"

"It's impossible" The angel said firmly

"Alright then" The queen stood from her seat "you may leave then"

"Wait" Cas said quickly rising up from his chair

"No, please leave" Surena crossed her arms and looked away from them

"What about Sam?" Dean protested

"It's no longer my concern" The queen shrugged

"Wait, I'll do it" Cas said in a resigned voice

"You will?" Surena clasped her hands together in excitement

"You will?" Dean asked in astonishment

"I said I would do whatever it took to get Sam better " Cas looked at Dean with sincerity

"Wow. Thanks Cas. You know of all sacrifices to make, I don't think you did half bad for yourself" Dean laughed nervously

"Let's get started" Cas said turning to the queen

"Oh no we can't!" Surena gasped

"What? Why not?" Dean asked loudly

"I don't understand" Cas said helplessly

"I can't possibly conceive a child with someone who I am not married to" Surena objected "We must get married first"

"We don't have time for this" Cas objected impatiently

Surena crossed her arms stubbornly and pouted

Bela and Dean stared at Cas, they both held their breath half expecting Cas to call the whole thing off

"Let's just get this over with" Castiel sighed


	26. Chapter 26

"So you never cried after Bobby died?" Rissy asked Sam who was leaning back in his chair extremely annoyed

"No I didn't" he said to the ceiling

"Sam, am I boring you?" Rissy tossed her pad lightly on her desk

"Do you want me to be honest?" Sam said as he shifted himself upright in his seat and looked at her in her face

"I always want you to be honest with me, you know that" Rissy leaned forward and laced her fingers together

"Okay, honestly I'm getting pretty tired of this whole Silence of the Lambs thing we have going on here where you ask me about my life and my problems and then you tell me something personal about yourself so I can trust you" he said directly

"Okay, no more personal stories" Rissy agreed "this is about you, not me"

"That's not what I mean" he exhaled shortly in annoyance

"What do you mean Sam?" she asked calmly

"You know, I don't get you. You say that you're a hunter. What are you still doing here? There are monsters out there eating people. They're up to something huge and it could mean the end of the entire world. Why are you sitting here asking me how I feel about everything?"

"Do you want to know the real reason I'm sticking around here right now Sam?"

Sam shrugged and bobbed his head in a gesture that said "Duh"

"I'm sitting here in front of Sam Winchester. The second half of the greatest hunting team to ever walk the planet, the man who took on the devil himself and made it out alive, who came out on top. I'm sitting in front of a man who had almost everything he has ever loved and cared about ripped from him at every turn and still gets up in the morning and puts the world first. My number one priority here is getting you better Sam, and not only because I know that you and Dean are going to clobber the mess out of the leviathan, but because you deserve to be happy when it's all over with."

Sam exhaled loudly and looked at her softer than before.

"Rissy, I don't know what you think you're capable of. After everything I've been through, I'm just different. There is no magic fix for me, if they can repair my soul it will be miracle enough. This is a waste of your time"

"Maybe it is, but I don't mind it so much" Rissy smiled

Sam smiled lightly "Okay, it's your time. I just have one question"

"Shoot" Rissy said pleasantly

"Aren't psychiatrists supposed to be indifferent to their patients?"

"Nope, that's a common misconception" Rissy laughed "I'm supposed to have unconditional positive regard for my patients and I have an enormous amount of unconditional positive regard towards you"

Sam laughed once and smiled gently "Okay"


	27. Chapter 27

The wedding was truly beautiful. The sun was shining brightly but the gentle breeze kept the temperature cool and clean. The queen's dress was made entirely of pink flower petals. Her long brown hair had been pulled back from her face into two braids that met in the center of the back of her head while the rest of it flowed freely down her back. Every unicorn in the colony had gathered around to watch the ceremony. A longhaired man in a silver robe stood between Castiel and Surena holding their hands together with his.

"Forever and ever and ever and ever" the man's voice sang gently his head alternating from Castiel to the queen with every "ever".

"Until the both of you die" the man concluded happily and Surena threw herself on Castiel, her arms wrapped around him in the most graceful excitement Bela had ever seen. At least twenty unicorns lined up parallel to each other and lowered their horns slightly creating a small bridge of sharp horns. Bela smiled as the young queen ran underneath the bridge laughing gleefully dragging Castiel by the hand behind her.

Dean looked at Bela and cocked his head "Don't get any ideas smiley"

"Not even in your dreams Dean" she rolled her eyes. He draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Surena ran over to them and held out her hand, a small blue bottle appeared in her hand.

"For Sam" She smiled at them

"Thanks" Dean said putting the bottle into his jackets inside pocket

Surena grabbed Castiel's face and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Thank you" Castiel said awkwardly "I have to speak to them privately for a moment"

Surena nodded happily and ran off to go hug her friends

"Dean, I don't know what to do" Cas looked at him nervously

"About what?"

"I've never been with a woman before, you know that"

"Oh, wow that's right, I forgot" Dean sighed "Well, I can't really show you what to do Cas"

"No, I know that. I'm just nervous" Cas said helplessly

"I'm sure she'll help you figure it out Cas" Bela smirked

"Well, I'd hate to keep you on your honeymoon" Dean said partially teasing but mostly serious "we really should get going to help Sam"

"Okay" Cas looked over at his new wife who was dancing with several other unicorns as a small band of flute players played joyfully around her

"And Cas" Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder "Thank you"

"It's the least I can do" Castiel said gravely

"You got lucky, she really is quite beautiful" Bela said honestly

"Yes she is" Castiel agreed "Have a safe trip back"

"Bye Cas" Dean waved as he walked over to the unicorn that was waiting to bring them back home.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know for a forced marriage that wasn't half bad" Dean said as they boarded the plane.

"No, it was rather romantic" Bela agreed and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of nausea

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her into her seat

"Yes, I'm just feeling a bit nauseated"

"The thought of romance made you sick to your stomach?"

"Yes Dean, the thought of romance made me physically ill" she snapped at him

"It was a joke, what's with the attitude" he grunted as he loaded their luggage into the overhead storage compartment

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired" She sighed

"Why are you so tired?" He slid into the seat next to her "You slept the entire way here" he looked at her quizzically

"I don't know" she sighed and closed her eyes for a split second before they shot open again "Holy crap" she said raising her hands to her chest

"What is it?" Dean said bracing himself for the plane to begin moving

Bela touched her sore chest gingerly. Dean watched her, his eyes grew in horror at her actions

"Uh Bela, why are you feeling yourself up?" He questioned quietly

"Dean" She breathed in terror

"What's wrong?" He demanded beginning to worry

"I think I'm pregnant" Her eyes searched his wildly as the statement began to sink in


	28. Chapter 28

"And you know he really loved it" Sam laughed "He said it was fuel for him and fuel for his baby"

Rissy smiled brightly at Sam's fond memory of Dean's last Christmas before he had been dragged to hell.

"It was really something you know?" Sam nodded pleasantly

"I used to have regrets about Jess, about my dad, about Madison, about my whole life and what I did until I just stopped because I realized that everything that happened to me in the past were in the past. Its just time to move on"

"That's healthy Sam" Rissy nodded "So have you been with any women after Ruby?"

Sam laughed "I had uh. I had a few one night stands and a brief marriage"

"Oh really? What was that like?" Rissy smiled

"She had drugged me to make me think I loved her. It was straightened out"

"Well I'm glad to hear that"

"Yeah, me too"

"So before that last time, did you ever think of getting married?"

"I did once, with Jess. I never gave it much thought after that" Sam looked into her eyes "What about you Rissy? Did you ever think about getting married?"

"Sam, I'm your doctor, we aren't supposed to be talking about me" Rissy smiled shyly

"We're supposed to be friends right?" Sam grinned sweetly at her. Rissy nodded her head in defeat

"Okay, no. I never considered marriage. I've never been really good with men. I was always more into my books and hunting"

"Did you ever think of just dating another hunter?"

"I did, a few times" Rissy sighed flirtatiously "but it was only recently" She looked at him with hope in her eyes before throwing her head back

"I am the worst professional ever" she moaned "You're going to make me lose my license" she shook her head at him

Sam laughed "I don't think you're so bad"

"Dr. Mott there's phone call for you" a voice said over her intercom.

Rissy pressed a button "Take down their information and tell them that I'll call them back. I'm with a patient"

"He says that it's urgent doctor"

"Who is it?" Rissy asked the intercom box

"He won't say, he's threatening to keep calling until he can speak to his brother's doctor"

Rissy's heart jumped and Sam sat upright in his seat

"Patch him through" Rissy said quickly. Her phone rang for a half of a second before she picked up the phone

"Hello?" she asked. Sam was sitting on the edge of his seat

"Who is this?" a voice said roughly on the other line

"My name is Dr. Mott, who is this?"

"I'm a guy being jerked around here, I was told that I would get a phone call about my brother a week ago and I never heard back from his doctor. Now I'm being told that Dr. Lutz isn't even his doctor anymore so how about you tell me who the hell I need to talk to so I can get some answers!" the voice yelled angrily through the telephone.

"Is that Dean?" Sam asked softly

"Is this Dean Winchester?" Rissy asked already knowing the answer to her question

"Yes now where the hell is my brother"

"He's right in front of me Dean" Sam jumped from his seat half way through the sentence and grabbed the phone from her hands

"Dean?" He said breathlessly "I know, I don't really know what happened. You did? Oh thank God. How? All right tell me later. What time are you going to get me? No, that won't be a problem. Just wait outside, I have help on the inside. I'll tell you about it later. Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye" Sam handed the phone back to Rissy who hung it back up on the receiver.

"I'm going to need your help" he sighed, a smile spread across Rissy's face at the thought of helping Sam Winchester.

"Anything you need"


	29. Chapter 29

"You're still here?" Nina the nurse on call for tonight asked poking her head into Rissy's office.

"Apparently so" Rissy said into a mound of paper work she had scattered on her desk to make her look busy

"I'm going to get some coffee after bed checks, would you like one?"

"No thank you Nina, I'll be heading out soon" Rissy said sharply

"Okay, good night doctor" the nurse said unfazed by Rissy's curt responses. Rissy looked down at her watch, she had four minutes after bed checks to sneak a man the size of a telephone pole out of a maximum-security mental hospital. There wasn't any chance that she would be able to keep her job after doing something like this, not because she couldn't pull it off, her shape shifting abilities could change her features enough so that she wouldn't be a suspect in aiding his escape; but because she had fallen helplessly in love with her hero and icon and she couldn't live the rest of her life knowing that he was out there somewhere while she was stuck in this miserable place. No, he would have to take her with him somehow. Rissy checked her watch. It was time to go.

Dean and Bela sat quietly parked down the street from the institution. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since before she took six home pregnancy tests that all tested positive. Dean stared at the gates waiting for Sam to run out, his foot was ready on the gas for a quick escape. All of their bags were packed in the trunk ready to leave Missouri and head to wherever they decided to go next. Suddenly they heard alarms going off loudly and red lights begin to blare brightly against the dark night. They saw two figures running towards them, Dean shifted into drive and sped to them. Sam slid into the car followed by a woman who shut the door behind her.

"Who the hell is she?" Dean shouted behind him as he floored it away from the hospital.

"She's the one who helped me escape" Sam explained before rounding on the woman angrily

"I told you not to come with me" he yelled angrily

"I had to" she shot back

"Alright, where am I dropping you off" Dean said impatiently through his rearview mirror

"Nowhere within the state if you don't want me to be arrested for helping Sam break out" Rissy said honestly. She hadn't shifted purposely during the break out so that she could come along

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam scolded "Why didn't you shift"

"Wait, is she a freaking shifter?" Dean yelled

"Alright! Everyone just calm down" Rissy interjected

"Yes but she's a hunter" Sam explained loudly

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean yelled back "How is she a shifter and a hunter?"

"It's a long story" Rissy tried to explain

"I don't have time for your long story" Dean growled

"Dean she helped me escape" Sam said defensively

"Another monster Sam? Really? You're banging another monster?" Dean said in disbelief

"I am not banging her!" Sam shouted

"Can we all please stop yelling so I can explain?" Rissy interjected again

"No!" Dean yelled at her

"I told you I wasn't taking you" Sam said crossly at her "Its too dangerous out here, you were safer at the hospital"

"Sam, I'm a hunter. I know the risks and I know how to take care of myself. Besides, you can use all of the help you can get and you know it"

"Rissy, I didn't want you tangled up in all of this"

"It's too late Sam, I've been tangled up since I walked into your room on the first day" Rissy said reaching for his hand

"Oh God, get a room" Dean moaned from the front seat. "Sam, here" Dean passed back a blue bottle. "Drink that, it should help you"

Sam quickly uncapped the bottle and drank the liquid inside.

"AH" He screamed loudly and fell backwards into the window of his seat unconscious

"Sam!" Rissy screamed and checked for a pulse

"Sammy?" Dean yelled

"GAH!" Sam yelled shooting up again

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean asked frantically

"Yeah. I'm just" Sam grunted touching his head "I'm just feeling different"

"Different how?" Dean pressed

"Lucifer is gone, I just feel different" Sam said blinking hard "God it burns"

"Yeah well you can thank Cas for that one" Dean admitted from the front seat

"Where is Cas anyway?"

"On his honeymoon" Dean answered him through the rearview mirror

"Wait, Cas got married?" Sam huffed in disbelief

"Yeah, and get this. He got married to a unicorn"

"You're kidding me right"

"Nope. Welcome back Sammy"


	30. Chapter 30

Bela woke up as they pulled into motel in Cedar Falls, Iowa. The car was tense and quiet. Dean shot an irritated look at Sam's friend and got out of the car.

"I only want to help" the woman said pleadingly to Sam

"I don't want your blood on my hands" Sam was saying to her as Bela got out car. Dean looked at her for a moment waiting to see if she was going to come with him to check in. She looked down at the floor and back at him without moving, Dean parted his lips slightly then closed his mouth tight before turning away and walking towards the main entrance alone. Bela turned back to the car and saw Castiel standing in front of her. She gasped in surprise, then exhaled in annoyance.

"Cas, you can really give some warning before you pop in like that"

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, I don't have a lot of time. Surena can be very demanding"

"Well you know they say the first year is the hardest" Bela teased

"It's not that, she is just very determined to conceive, it leaves me very little time to talk" Cas explained quickly in his flat voice

"Cas" Sam walked over joining the conversation with his friend close behind

"Hi Sam" Cas nodded

"Honeymoon's over already?" Dean asked as he walked over

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to talk" Cas said urgently

"Wow, she's got the leash on tight" Dean smiled "You know you have to let them know early Cas or"

"Dean" the angel cut him off "I just wanted to know if the elixir worked or not" Cas turned to Sam

"I think so" Sam nodded hopefully "I haven't had any hallucinations yet"

"Good" Cas sighed relieved

"Thanks Cas" Sam said sincerely

"I'm glad I could help. It all worked out for the better this way"

"What do you mean?" Sam looked confused

"I wasn't sure when you would meet your mate, everything fell together smoothly this way" Cas rationalized to Sam

"My what?"

Cas looked at Rissy, the rest of the group followed his lead

"Wait, so does that mean that I was shot too?" Sam asked eyes wide. Cas nodded at him slowly as if Sam didn't know something that was very obvious

"Wait" Dean said holding a hand up in front of his chest "So you knew that Sam was going to get shot too and you didn't say anything"

"It didn't"

"Don't say it didn't come up" Dean nearly shouted. Cas tightened his lips.

"Cas, the next time you know something that can, I don't know, change our entire lives" Dean continued angrily "Don't just wait for it to come up"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would have assumed that since a cupid shot you, your brother would be shot as well. It seemed fairly logical to me" Cas said innocently

"Well I guess we're just slow Cas" Dean shot irritably. Cas looked away as if in agreement to Dean's words.

"I have to go now, I'll try to check in later" Cas said quickly before vanishing leaving the rest of the group staring at each other.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Angels are dicks" Dean grumbled setting down his and Bela's bags in the corner by the door.

"I thought they looked rather cute together" Bela called over her shoulder as she walked over to the bathroom.

"Oh so we're talking again now?"

Bela ignored him and closed the door behind her.

"Guess not" she heard him say to himself through the door. She didn't know what to say to him. She was trying her best to push the details of her current condition from her mind, she didn't want to even think about it let alone talk about it. A little thing was growing inside of her, it was disgusting. A little Dean moving around in there, eating what she eats, drinking what she drinks, completely dependent on only her. A little girl with long golden brown hair and bright green eyes just like her father and a nose like her mother. Bela didn't want it, she never wanted children. Dean was right. Angels are dicks. When Bela got dressed and left the bathroom she saw that Sam and his new friend had joined Dean in the room.

The woman stood up "Hey, I realized that we never got introduced" she held a hand out courteously

"Bela" Bela placed her hand in the woman's

"Rissy" The woman shook Bela's hand firmly

"It's a pleasure" Bela said politely

"So what now?" Dean sighed

"We can try to find somewhere to stay, maybe some abandoned house again in Wisconsin?"

"No, I don't know about that" Dean shook his head in disagreement

"Why not? We can keep a closer eye on the leviathan from there and see what they're up to"

"I know but if we move too close we would be putting everyone in danger"

"Dean, we're all going to be in danger anyway"

"I know that Sam, but that doesn't mean that we should stand directly under their noses. That's just asking for trouble"

"What's wrong with you? A few weeks ago you would have moved us into Dick Roman's basement if you thought that would let us kill him faster" Sam urged in impatient confusion

"Yeah well things have changed since then" Dean nearly yelled with a firm voice

"What, you mean Bela? Dean, I don't want Rissy to get hurt either but that doesn't change what we have to do"

"Sam, you don't understand"

"No, I really don't" Sam leaned forward in agitation

"It's because I'm pregnant" Bela said softly

"You're what?" Sam's eyes flew open wide he looked from Bela to Dean

"Dean, you didn't"

Dean just rolled his eyes guiltily and sighed

"Great" Sam threw his hands up in exasperation "Great, now we have not only two more people to worry about, but we have a baby on the way?"

"Alright that's enough" Dean said impatiently "We didn't do it on purpose"

"Oh no?" Sam rounded on him "How many times did I warn you? Maybe if you believed in protection this wouldn't have happened"

"Sam, yelling about it now won't change anything" Rissy said in a soothing voice. Sam swallowed hard and clenched his jaw.

"So what now Dean? How are you going to raise a kid with us moving around all the time? Where is it going to go to school? Did those things ever cross your mind at all when you two were fooling around?" Sam said in a low voice but it was just as angry as when he was shouting

"You think I don't know all of this already? I have no clue what we're going to do. I'll think of something" Dean said unconvincingly

"Fine" Sam sighed heavily "So now we're the Brady Bunch"

They all sat in silence for a moment before a sideways smile spread across Dean's face. "Can I be Marsha?" he laughed inappropriately

"There's something wrong with you" Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and straightened his face

"So, if we aren't going to Wisconsin, I'll look for a place we can stay around here"

"I'll handle it" Bela said quickly "If I have to stay in another rat infested heap of garbage I'll shoot myself in the face"

"Are you going to be staying with us now then?" She asked turning to Rissy

"Yes" Sam answered for her

"Wow, for someone who was so against the 'angel's plan' you sure are taking this whole cupid thing pretty well" Dean said sarcastically

"I like her" Sam shrugged carelessly causing a massive smile to rip across Rissy's face

"Fine then" Bela ignored the gross hypocrisy from Sam and raised an eyebrow "leave it to me, I'll find something"


	31. Chapter 31

Bela waited until Dean was passed out on the bed with his mouth open before sliding out of the bed. She got dressed quietly and searched his jacket pocket for the car keys. They jingled dully as she slid them into her purse gingerly and tip toed out of the door, closing it silently behind her.

Bela drove around the town looking for a way to make quick money. The $14,000 she had left from the bracelet wouldn't last long if they were going to be living somewhere decent and there was a very slim chance that she could make a sufficient amount of money for a place to live by hustling pool and poker. She could start stealing supernatural items again and selling them if she could get her hands on her contact list again, Dean wouldn't approve but he'd thank her in the end. No he wouldn't actually, but this was more important. She pulled over to think in front of a Mexican restaurant. It took her an hour and three tacos for her to come to a decision, she would wait until the boys were hunting and do what she was good at; procuring unique items for a select clientele. Until then, she would have to make money the old fashioned way she concluded as she pulled into a bar parking lot; hustling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean was standing in the bathroom door in his day clothes when Bela had gotten back in and turned on the light.

"Dean, I thought you were asleep" she gasped putting a hand to her chest to portray how startled she was

"Answer the question Bela" he ordered calmly

"I couldn't sleep, I was hungry so I went to get something to eat" she didn't look at him as she put his keys back in his jacket

"I didn't want to wake you so I just left"

He walked over to her slowly until they were face to face and placed one of his hands on the small of her back and the other into her coat pocket. He lifted his hand from her pocket holding a wad of $20 dollar bills.

"Do you want to try that again?" His voice rumbled

"I thought I'd pick up some cash while I was out" She shrugged

"You mean you went to a bar and hustled some cash while you were out" he corrected

"Do you have something against making a dishonest living now Dean?" she challenged

"Pregnant women don't hustle" He said loudly

"This was a free country last time I checked" she smiled moving to the end of the bed to sit and take her shoes off.

"Bela, you are not going to go out hustling pool in the middle of the night while you're pregnant"

"Says who?" she challenged

"Says me" he crossed his arms

"Aw Dean, you're so cute when you try to tell me what to do" she pouted at him and smiled

"I'm not joking Bela"

"Well since you put it that way" she said sarcastically taking off her last shoe. Dean sat down next to her changing his approach

"Look, I just don't want you to get hurt" he admit "The last thing I need right now is to worry about whether or not you're going to get shot in some bar parking lot for hustling the wrong guy. I just can't worry about that, I don't have the energy. So can you please just not do that right now? I can't make you do anything but I'm asking you. Please, just don't do it"

Bela looked away feeling a little guilty "Fine" she said finally

"Thank you" he moved some hair from her neck gently and kissed her shoulder

"Bela?"

She looked back at him, he was smiling lightly

"What?"

"I'm going to be a dad" he laughed once gently to himself

"I know" she curved one side of her mouth upwards

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her lips


	32. Chapter 32

Bela waited uncomfortably in the waiting room at gynecologist office. There was a very pregnant woman sitting across from her trying to keep a small boy entertained with a storybook but failing miserably, the boy found it much more entertaining to throw all of the toys from the play area against the wall while screaming as loud as he could. Dean, who insisted on tagging along, was flipping through a pregnancy magazine as if it was the most fascinating thing he has ever read in his life. Every minute or so he would show her a picture of a woman during different stages of her pregnancy with her stomach poking sloppily out of her shirt while protruding massively over her pants and happily say to her "that's going to be you soon" He would occasionally down at her own rapidly growing stomach and say "that's going to be you very soon". She felt like bashing his head in with the rowdy child.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lennon?" a woman in teddy bear scrubs called into the waiting room

Bela stood up and began walking towards the woman

"Why did I get your last name?" Dean asked her in a low voice when he caught up to her

"Because you're supposed to be dead" she whispered back as they entered the examination room

"Okay so when was your last period?" the nurse asked taking out a pen

"Oh haven't really kept track" Bela admit

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"Yes"

"When did you first start experiencing symptoms?"

"About three weeks ago I started experiencing tenderness, nausea, and fatigue"

"You should have seen her" Dean smiled at the nurse "We were on a plane coming back from Costa Rica and she starts feeling herself up in front of everybody"

"Dean" Bela hissed through clenched teeth

"Okay, let's see how far along you are" The nurse directed at Bela but she was smiling at Dean

"Undress from the waist down and we'll do a vaginal ultrasound" The nurse handed her a robe and walked to the door "I'll just give you some privacy" she said to Dean and left

"I think someone may have a small crush on you" Bela smirked at him

"You are so lucky I'm a good guy" he winked at her

"Oh please don't let me hold you up Dean, by all means" she said as she slipped into her robe

"No need to get jealous now baby, you know I'm all yours" he snickered

"How charming" she rolled her eyes and sat back down on the table

"This is kind of exciting isn't it?" Dean asked while inspecting baby pictures that had been taped to the wall

"That's easy for you to say, your not the one who has to lie here bare bottom"

"Yeah, I thought about it but I figured that it would be inappropriate"

"Dean Winchester is concerned about being appropriate, now I really have seen it all"

"Our kid is going to look way better than these guys" Dean scoffed at the pictures

"He's going to take after his old man" He swung around smiling

"So not only are you implying that you are more attractive than infants"

"Which I am" he muttered

"But you are also assuming that it's a boy?"

"Call it fatherly intuition" He said strolling over

"That's not exactly what I would call it" she smirked. There was a brief knock at the door before the nurse opened the door and came inside.

"Okay lets see what he have here. Bend your knees and rest your feet at the bottom of the table" she instructed grabbing a long white object from the side of a computer and covering it with plastic and a layer of blue gel.

"What the hell is that?" Dean's face contorted with horror

"It's a camera" she explained sweetly to him "It will help us see your baby"

"Try to relax" the woman warned absently as she inserted the camera into Bela causing her to clench the sides of the table for a moment before letting go and trying to breathe easy

"Wow" Dean gasped. The monitor was facing him and the nurse "That's" his voice trailed off

"Let me see" Bela demanded. The nurse pushed the monitor slightly so Bela could see what they were seeing

"Congratulations, It looks like we have twins" the nurse informed them

"What?" Bela gasped, it felt as though her heart stopped

"Yes, see that is one head" the nurse pointed to a gray round figure on the screen "And that is the other" she pointed to another gray blob "And that's a leg, and there's an arm"

Bela couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Dean stood frozen in his spot.

"It looks as though you're about 8 or 9 weeks along here"

"That's impossible" Bela blurted when she could finally speak "That's almost two months, I haven't been pregnant for over two months"

"Well we actually start counting weeks a little before you actually conceive. Would you like a picture?" the nurse looked at Bela who was staring trance like at the monitor, then at Dean who had been frozen where he stood since the nurse said "twins".

"I'll just print one out for you" she said softly. The machine whirred loudly and the nurse held the picture out to Bela, she didn't move.

"I'll just leave it here then and let you get dressed" the nurse said placing the picture on the counter and walking out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

They drove back to the cottage in silence. It was a small enough place to not make the boys too suspicious, but large enough for all four of them to live comfortably. She had gotten the money to buy it courtesy of an old business associate she had known before she was sent to hell. The woman's name was Chessa and she had gone hunter after her boyfriend was possessed and killed by a demon, leaving her to raise their young daughter alone. She and Chessa had run into each other when Rissy and the Winchesters were on a hunt. Chessa was on a road trip to Colorado to kill a mythical water snake that was killing people who were threatening its forest. Bela didn't feel too guilty about hiring three men to break into the woman's house and steal the magical clay spear she would use to kill the monster; Chessa should have known better than to tell her about it. It was much easier than she had thought it would have been to find a buyer who was willing to purchase the weapon for a lot of money. The snake had originated from Brazil, she sold the weapon to a very wealthy and powerful man who was having problems expanding his industrial empire, every time he tried to tear down a forest, his workers would be killed by the monster. She sold the weapon to him for $900,000. As long as she stayed frugal with her money, the boys would never have to know about that little transaction.

"Open up" Rissy had commanded Sam holding a wooden spoon covered in reddish sauce when Dean and Bela walked through the door.

Sam opened his mouth and Rissy tipped the spoon into it.

"Wow, that's delicious" Sam said grabbing Rissy and pulling her onto his lap for a kiss

"Awkward" Dean mumbled throwing the keys on to the table

"I think I may vomit in my mouth" Bela agreed

"How did it go?" Sam asked ignoring their comments. Dean handed him the picture

"Oh my god" he gasped

"Are those twins?" Rissy snatched the picture from Sam's hands "What are the chances"

Bela grabbed a beer from the table and sat down across from Sam, who in an instant reached over and snatched the bottle from her hands

"Oh right, I forgot" she grimaced

"Sure you did" Sam accused

"So what have we got?" Dean nodded to Sam's computer

"I just got a phone call from Chessa" Sam began. Bela's heart skipped a beat

"That girl who had that monster crush on you a while back?"

"Yup" Sam said after swallowing a mouthful of Bela's beer

"What did she want?"

"Apparently there's a magical water snake killing hunters and anyone else who they believe to be a threat to the forest in Colorado"

"A magical water snake? Are you serious?" Dean squinted

"Yeah, they aren't very common outside of Brazil, they're called the Boitata" Rissy chimed in

"Boitata? That sounds like a drink"

"Yeah well she needs our help, she says the weapon she was going to use to kill it was stolen"

"So how are we going to gank it?"

"Well, it looks as though we can cut its head off with a silver sword"

"Where can we get one of those?"

"Chessa says she knows a guy who can get it"

"Okay, let's go. If we haul ass we can make it there by morning" Dean said grabbing his keys. Bela turned in her seat to face him. He was just going to leave her now like this? She felt very hurt all of a sudden, why would he want to leave her? She blinked hard and told herself that those were her hormones talking.

"I think I'll sit this one out" Rissy hopped off of Sam's lap

"You don't want to come?" Sam asked getting to his feet

"I'll keep Bela company, you guys go ahead" She smiled and kissed Sam on the mouth

"We'll be back in a few days" Dean held Bela by the wrist and pulled her gently to her feet

"Call me" She shrugged casually trying not to appear incredibly hurt by his leaving

"I will" He kissed her and walked out of the door with Sam close behind

"So, now what?" Bela turned to Rissy after closing the front door

"Well I don't know about you" Rissy began, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. Her hair changed before Bela's eyes out of her usual small braids into long dark wavy locks that fell loosely down her back. Her brown eyes turned into a color that bordered between a crystal blue and gray. "But I could use a girl's night out" she smiled

"Really?" Bela was taken aback by Rissy's sudden transformation

"Why not? You're pregnant not handicapped" she winked at Bela "Come on lets get changed"

"I don't know, I'm feeling rather fat these days" Bela followed Rissy into her bedroom

"Don't be crazy, you look beautiful" Rissy reassured absently as she dug through her closet

"Thank you, that's really kind of you but"

"Red or black?" Rissy cut her off holding two tight fitting dresses up in front of her

"I always go with black" Bela nodded

"Can't go wrong with black" Rissy agreed "Okay here then, you take the black one and I'll take the red one"

"I don't know if I can fit into this" Bela smiled trying to be pleasant

"Don't be silly, you're in your first trimester and black is slimming" she dismissed with a wave of her hand

"Do you have shoes I can borrow?" Rissy asked slipping out of her pants

"Sure, I'm not sure we're the same size though"

"Hello" Rissy pointed to herself "Shifter"

"Oh, that's right"

"You know Bela, I thought that with your reputation you would be more excited to get out"

"My reputation? What reputation may that be?"

"You know, wild and free. Independent" Rissy slipped her shirt over her head "I never pictured you to sit around twiddling your thumbs because her man is away" she raised an eyebrow antagonistically

"You know your psychological babble won't work on me" Bela said frankly

"Don't get defensive Bela" Rissy smirked "I was just hoping we could talk"

Bela looked at her straight faced "talk about what?"

"Oh I don't know, girl things, the babies, boys" Rissy paused as she grabbed her towel from the chair "You running into Chessa not too long ago and the mysterious disappearance of her weapon, how we managed to afford this cottage through an occasional pool hustle. Nothing too serious"

"I don't think I like what you're implying Rissy"

"I'm not implying anything Bela" Rissy smiled sweetly "I just want to go out and have fun"

"I'm sure you do"

"I do" Rissy said from the doorway of her bedroom "I'm going to go take a shower, can you grab those shoes for me please?"

"What a bitch" Bela thought to herself and smirked, she was beginning to think that they were going to get along famously


	34. Chapter 34

"You know watching you drink is not as fun as you might imagine" Bela said sarcastically as Rissy finished her banana cream pie martini

"You're right, I'm sorry" Rissy smiled apologetically "Thanks for the drink um" Rissy had her head turned towards the man who had so graciously supplied her beverage "I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Charlie" The man smiled hopefully at her

"Thank you for the drink Charlie" Rissy nodded at him and turned back to Bela "Hey what do you say? Do you want to hit some balls around?" She gestured towards the pool tables in the back with her head

"Oh, I promised Dean" Bela began to protest

"What? You're not allowed to play pool?" Rissy laughed in disbelief

"You know, for a psychiatrist, you're a terrible influence" Bela squinted at her

"I'm off the clock" Rissy shrugged innocently "Come on, just one game"

Bela rolled her eyes "Okay, but I'm breaking"

Bela clobbered Rissy, by the time she sunk the eight ball, Rissy still had four balls on the table.

"I don't know what I expected from you Rissy but this was too easy" Bela taunted

"What can I say? You have a gift" she answered but her eyes were on two men approaching them. Suddenly Bela understood, how could she have been so stupid? She's losing her touch.

"You did that on purpose" Bela hissed

"Good evening ladies" one of the men said smoothly, "do you mind clearing the table for me and my buddy? We'd like to play a game"

"We were here first sweetheart, you're going to have to wait" Rissy smiled flirtatiously

"Oh come on" the other man chimed in "There has to be a way we can all share"

"Sharing has never been my strong suit" Rissy smirked

"We'll make it worth your while" the other man smiled at them pulling a $50 out of his pocket

"We don't gamble" Rissy claimed and stood next to Bela

"Who said anything about gambling? This is just to make things interesting" The first man laughed

"No thanks" Bela started to say but was cut off by Rissy's "Fine"

Bela grabbed Rissy's arm when the men turned away to get their pool sticks

"Rissy, I told you already that I promised Dean"

"I won't tell if you don't" Rissy pouted

"You're a scheming bitch" Bela spat

"My God you're uptight" Rissy sighed "If you're that against it than fine, we'll leave"

"Sorry gentlemen but we have to get going now" Bela announced when the men came back

"Really?" One of the men said irritably

"Yes, I'm sorry" Rissy agreed "Sorry"

"Let's go" Bela shot at Rissy and led them both out of the bar

"What the hell is your problem?" Bela spat at Rissy when they were outside

"Nothing, I don't know, I just wanted to have fun. It's been such a long time since I had any fun, you know?"

Bela didn't answer

"And I don't mean Sam fun, Sam is great and I love him to death but the fun I have with him is different. Sometimes I would just like to cut loose again" Rissy looked over at Bela and shrugged

"I mean I look at you and I see a woman living a double life, on one hand you're completely head over heels in love with a man who loves you just as much"

"Don't try to deny it either" Rissy said quickly when Bela made a face

"But you still have another side to you, sometimes I feel so two dimensional. I have a wild side too"

"I'm sure you do but it's not what you pretend it is" Bela finally said "You're a hunter Rissy, you don't get much more wild than that"

"Bela what are you going to do when Dean catches on to what you've been doing" Rissy asked when they reached the car

"I only did it because we needed the money, I'm not going to do it anymore. The last time was it for me"

"You know, I've worked with a lot of addicts before" Rissy leaned her arms on the top of the driver's side door "And they always would tell me that they had some reason why they had to go back one last time, that they're last time was the last time that they would ever dip back into their destructive vice. And do you know what they do after that?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you're about to tell me" Bela tilted her head sarcastically

"They go back Bela, for one reason or another they always go back; and it destroys them and the people who care about them"

"Thank you for that Doctor, how much do I owe you?"

"That was on the house" Rissy smiled

"Come one wild one, let's get back. I'm exhausted"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dean?" Bela turned her head slightly when she felt someone crawling into her bed

"Yes baby, give me a kiss" a woman's voice said

Bela sat up and reached over to turn on her light

"Rissy, what's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep, I figured we could have a slumber party" Rissy said handing her a spoon

"You're joking" Bela rubbed at the corners of her eyes with her index finger and thumb

"What? You don't like sleepovers?" Rissy said through a mouthful of ice cream that she was eating with a spoon directly from the carton

"I never had one before actually"

"Hm. Neither have I" Rissy frowned

"What time is it Rissy?"

"Time to watch a sappy chick flick?"

"Oh God, don't tell me that you're one of those" Bela rolled her eyes

"You mean a girl? Yes I am"

"I'll pass" Bela dismissed laying back down

"Come on Bela, we're home alone. Time for girl talk; I never had a sister to talk to"

"Forgive me for not seeing the family resemblance" Bela grumbled

"You're such a grump, no wonder why Dean likes you so much, you two are the same"

"Good night"

"I can't eat this alone" Rissy said with her mouth full

"That doesn't sound like it's my problem" Bela yawned

"You know what your problem is?" Rissy said after she swallowed

"Please tell me" Bela asked closing her eyes

"You spend all of this time and energy trying to protect yourself from getting hurt, but you don't want to be alone"

"Is this going to be a habit of yours"

"Because nobody wants to be alone" Rissy continued

"I'm beginning to see why you don't have any friends"

"So why don't we just fast-forward the part when I have to break down all of your walls and barriers and skip to the part when we're best friends"

"Sounds like a plan, let me know how that goes" Bela said half asleep

"Do you always have something smart to say?"

"Only when I'm awake"

"What were you like as a child?"

Bela didn't answer

"I was a shy kid. I travelled around a lot with my mother, typical of any other hunter I guess. My mother hunted shifters mostly. It took me a long time to really realize why she hated them so much, now I know that she really just hated herself. I can blame my grandmother for that."

"Please tell me that's the end of your story"

"She died when I was seventeen, we had been hunting this one shifter that turned out to be a vampire. I never knew how she could have made that mistake, shifters are nothing like vampires as you probably know. I kept telling her that all signs pointed to vampire attacks but she just wouldn't listen to me. Now I think she did it on purpose, I feel like she just wanted everything to be over at that point. I remember the last thing she said to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said 'Kid, you're going to be just fine'. When didn't come back the next day I decided to go looking for her, I found her at the bottom of a bridge covered in mud, they had sucked the life out of her. I buried her next to my grandmother."

"Are you sure you don't want any of this ice cream?" Rissy paused her story to take another spoonful of ice cream

"No? Okay. Anyway after that I did what any other responsible self-respecting seventeen year old would do, I hitchhiked to Las Vegas, stole some woman's driver's license and credit cards and went wild. I went to club after club, hustled money, stole money and identities, drank myself into a coma every night and woke up next to a different stranger every morning. Then I left Vegas and state hopping and repeated the cycle over and over again"

Bela sat up again "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah" Rissy said through another mouthful

"How did you end up going to college?"

"Believe it or not it was Sam and Dean who got me back in school"

"How did that happen?"

"I was on a plane going to, wherever, I cant remember now; when all of a sudden I saw them, Sam and Dean, my mom had told me about them. The Winchesters were hunting legends and there they were right in front of me. Then the plane started going down, it turns out that it was a demon possessing the pilot trying to kill us all but I didn't figure that out until later, but back then I was sure everyone on the plane was going to die. But they saved us. They saved my life and I just decided to make the best of my life after that but I never lost track of them and their lives. I went to school and got a few degrees and I never in a million years dreamed that Sam Winchester would ever look my way, now he's in love with me and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Wow Rissy, I can't believe that"

"I know, its amazing right? Sometimes I feel like it's all a dream and I'm going to wake up alone in my bed again, but this is real. This is my life"

"I would have never guessed"

"I know right" Rissy said stuffing her mouth again "So let's hear your story"

"I don't really have one" Bela said quietly

"Liar, liar pants on fire" Rissy sloshed her speech through the ice cream in her mouth

"Rissy I really am tired, let's talk about this later" Bela laid back down and closed her eyes

"Okay, goodnight" Rissy said putting the empty ice cream container on the nightstand next to her, reached over flicked off the light and slipped underneath the covers next to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Bela was a planet. She wasn't just any planet either, she was Jupiter. A foot kicked her hard in the ribs as if in retaliation to her thoughts.

"Well it's true" She mumbled out loud

"Talking to yourself again Bela?" Rissy laughed from the bed. Rissy had taken to sleeping in Bela's bed when the boys were out on a hunt.

"I swear these kids hate me" Bela breathed as she lowered herself down in bed next to her friend

"Maybe it's because you're five months along now and you haven't named them yet" Rissy shrugged

"I have thought of them, it came to me in a dream last night"

"And you've waited until 10pm to tell me this?" Rissy sat up attentively

"Well, that's because I knew that you would hate them"

"Tell me"

"Daniel and Matilda"

"Ew Bela"

"I told you that you wouldn't like them"

"I'm not the one you have to worry about liking them" Rissy smirked

"He's going to hate them too" Bela frowned

"Definitely" Rissy stretched

"Oh shut up" Bela slapped her friend's leg

They both heard the door open downstairs and looked at each other for a moment before Rissy was on her feet running to greet Sam. Bela waddled behind her slowly.

Sam and Dean were soaking with mud from head to toe.

"Oh my goodness, Sam is that you in there?" Rissy laughed. Sam reached forward and grabbed her tightly against his filthy body and she shrieked with delight. She wiped some mud with her hand across his mouth and pulled his head close for a kiss. Bela finished coming down the stairs as Sam scooped Rissy off the ground and threw her over his shoulder and leapt up the stairs while she squealed happily.

"Dean you're absolutely filthy, what happened?" Bela smiled

"You don't want to know" Dean smiled back. They heard Rissy and Sam's laughter from up the stairs as the shower turned on.

"Do I get a welcome back kiss?" Dean opened his arms welcomingly

"Are you going to wash your face first?" Bela laughed

Dean started walking towards her and she started walking backwards.

"You can try to run but you won't get far" Dean warned

"Go wash your face first and I'll kiss you" Bela demanded

Dean began walking quicker towards her and she began walking backwards quicker. She saw one of his eyes squint and she turned quickly to run but she didn't get far before he grabbed her from behind soiling her nightgown. He twisted her around and smiled

"I told you that you wouldn't get far" He teased

"You ruined my nightgown" she sneered playfully

"I'm very very sorry about that" Dean whispered

"Go wash your face" she demanded softly

"Tell me how much you missed me" He said inches from her lips

"Were you gone?"

"Not completely" he placed one hand on her stomach

"I missed you" she breathed

"Show me" he whispered and lifted her face to his for a kiss  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean walked into their bedroom in his pajamas, his hair was still wet from his shower. Bela had changed into a clean nightgown and was getting under the covers slowly while thinking of a way to tell Dean about the names she had just chosen for their children. He climbed into bed and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Dean, I was thinking about names for the babies" she said casually

"Okay, lets hear them" He smiled sweetly

"It's going to sound weird, but their names came to me in a dream"

"That's not weird. Come on, what are they?"

"Well for the boy I was thinking Daniel, and the girl was Matilda"

"Well, those are interesting" He said politely

"You hate them" Bela sighed "Rissy said that you would"

"No, I don't hate them, I just think that maybe we can name them something less" He squinted trying to find the words to finish his thought

"Ugly?" she finished for him

"Eh" he shrugged

"Okay, what were you thinking, and don't say Robert or John or Mary. I know they were very important to you, but I don't want to name my son and daughter after your dead parents"

"Why not?"

"Because they're not your parents Dean. We can find other ways to respect their memory"

"Those are family names Bela, what's wrong with passing down names?"

"Nothing, I just don't want those to be their first names okay?"

He pulled his arm from around her and looked at her annoyed

"So what, now you're going to start sulking?"

"I'm just tired"

"You've been back for two hours and we're already fighting"

"We're not fighting"

"Can we just talk like grown ups for once"

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Dean, I've been carrying two people inside of me for five months, I have another four months to go before I squeeze both of them out of me after hours of excruciating labor, if you would like to name our children after your parents then next time you should carry them" she spat impatiently

"Okay relax, don't get all pregnant on me" Dean rolled his eyes

"Daniel and Matilda. Daniel Robert Winchester and Matilda Mary Winchester" He tilted his head, leaned down to her stomach and kissed it

"Daddy loves you" he said soothingly

"I think they like you" Bela smiled

"Of course they like me, they've got the coolest dad ever" he kissed her stomach again

"Oh Dean I forgot to tell you, I got a call from a man today, he said his name was Edgar"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure, he just wanted me to tell you that he called"

"I don't know who that is"

"Maybe he'll call back"

"Maybe" He said leaning back again, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought

"Try to get some rest Bela" he leaned over and kissed her cheek

"Good night Dean" she said softly before drifting off to sleep


	36. Chapter 36

Bela woke up to at least three simultaneous kicks in the ribs. She gasped in pain and looked down at her now nine month pregnant body. She heard a creaking from downstairs. The boys had gone to check in with Frank on the leviathan project and shouldn't be back until at least tomorrow night and Rissy had gone off on a solo hunt, Bela didn't expect her to be back until morning but perhaps she had come back early. Bela got out of bed, put on her slippers and slipped into her robe. The lights weren't on downstairs. She felt a chill run down her spine, something was wrong. She moved quietly back into her bedroom and fished for a gun, it was hard to see over her massive stomach but she managed to find it in her bottom drawer. She rested a hand protectively over her stomach, if there was an intruder in her house how could she escape?

She walked to her bedroom window to see if there was a way she could climb down safely. There was a ledge outside of her window, she could come down the ledge and climb down the side of the house maybe if she wasn't so pregnant but now it just seemed impossible. She heard a creak down stairs again. The window was the safest way to escape. She opened the window quietly and struggled through it as quietly as possible. She heard footsteps moving up the stairs, her heart began to race. Bela moved quickly to the end of the ledge and began to climb down. She saw the light go on in her bedroom. She hurried down the side of the house until her feet touched the railing that surrounded the back porch. She crouched down as carefully as she could, holding on to her stomach and jumped to the ground. She moved swiftly to the side of the house and saw an unfamiliar car in front of the driveway. If she moved fast enough she could hotwire the car. Her body felt as heavy as cement as she made a dash for the car, it felt as though she were in a nightmare and her feet couldn't run fast enough. Bela heard a thud from behind the house where she had just been. Whatever had been inside of her house had jumped through the window. She tried to open the car by the handle but it was locked so she smashed the window open with the butt of her gun and unlocked the door from the inside. She saw it then bounding towards her, it looked like a man but she knew in her heart that it wasn't. She got inside the car and ripped the wires from under the steering wheel into her hand, knowing that she could never escape in time as the man ripped open the car door and threw her on her side on to the pavement. She twisted and fired her gun at him logging four bullets into the top of its head but aside from the black goo running from the entry wounds, nothing happened to the monster.

"Dick will see you now" the leviathan said reaching for her. She shut her eyes and shielded her stomach with both of her hands. Suddenly she heard a whooshing noise, she opened her eyes to see Rissy in the air swinging a silver sword over her head and slicing the leviathan's head off from behind. Rissy landed with a thud beside Bela, the leviathan crumpled to its knees and fell over.

"Come on Bela let's move" Rissy ordered grabbing the monster's head off of the ground and tucking it under her arm.

Bela got to her feet as quickly as she was able to as Rissy hotwired the car. Bela got into the passengers side and Rissy sped away.

"How did you know he was there?" Bela asked trying to steady her heartbeat

"I didn't, I just came back early. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just a little shaken up that's all, I think I may be bleeding"

"From your arm?" Rissy looked briefly at the arm that hit the pavement

"No, maybe my leg because I feel" Bela broke off midsentence

"What? What is it?" Rissy asked frantically

"I think my water just broke"

"Crap" Rissy moaned. She reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone.

"Dean? I think you may want to haul ass back here. You're about to be a daddy" she said looking at Bela who was still sitting in shock trying to grasp what was happening.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rissy wrapped the Leviathan head inside of her jacket, put it in the trunk and then ran to the passenger's side to help her friend out of her seat. Rissy walked with Bela hurriedly into the emergency room of the hospital.

"Somebody please help me, this woman is in labor" She told the person at the front desk who then quickly called for a transport to take Bela to the maternity ward.

"Bela, you know I read that it's better for babies when you don't take the pain medicine" Rissy advised over Bela's shouting to the nurses outside of her room

"Shut up Rissy" Bela snarled

"I'm just trying to be helpful"

"I don't want your help" Bela panted leaning her head back into her pillow

"Where's Dean?"

"He just called me, they're on their way Bela, don't worry. He won't miss this"

"Why is this happening to me?" Bela cried

"Well when a man and a woman love each other very much" Rissy smiled

"Get the hell out of here!" Bela screamed as a doctor and a nurse came in wheeling in a cart

"I'll just wait outside for Dean and Sam" Rissy moved quickly from the room

The Winchester came bounding towards her in the hallway

"Where is she?" Dean demanded. Rissy pointed towards the room behind her and he pushed past her and ran in to see Bela.

"Sam, they found us. A leviathan attacked Bela at the house"

"What?" Sam grabbed her by the shoulders

"I have its head in my car. We should get it boxed up"

"I have to tell Dean" Sam said releasing her and starting towards the room

"Sam wait" Rissy grabbed his hand "They have enough to worry about right now, let's take care of the oozing head in the car"

Sam looked towards the room and back at her

"Where's the car?"

"I'll take you" She said leading him outside


	37. Chapter 37

"What the hell do you have her on" she heard Dean say faintly to a nurse

"I'm sorry, are you the father?"

"Yes I'm the father, what they hell does that have to do with anything? What did you put her on?" He demanded

"Sir, we put your wife on an epidural as per her request"

"Can you speak English please"

"It's to help her with the pain sir, she insisted"

"She looks drugged out of her mind"

"We're monitoring her sir, she's fine"

"She doesn't look fine" Dean mumbled approaching the hospital bed

"How are you feeling?" He asked Bela stroking the sweat soaked hair out of her face

"Much better, much better now" She sighed

"Yeah, they drugged you up pretty good. The doctor says that you only have a few hours left until they can get the babies out"

"A few hours?"

"Just a few more hours" He nodded

"I can't feel my legs"

"It's almost over baby"

"I can't feel my chest"

"Is that supposed to happen?" He turned to the nurse behind him "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It can happen" she assured

"You'll be okay, I promise" he said turning back to Bela

"What the hell do you have her on" she heard Dean say faintly to a nurse

"I'm sorry, are you the father?"

"Yes I'm the father, what they hell does that have to do with anything? What did you put her on?" He demanded

"Sir, we put your wife on an epidural as per her request"

"Can you speak English please"

"It's to help her with the pain sir, she insisted"

"She looks drugged out of her mind"

"We're monitoring her sir, she's fine"

"She doesn't look fine" Dean mumbled approaching the hospital bed

"How are you feeling?" He asked Bela stroking the sweat soaked hair out of her face

"Much better, much better now" She sighed

"Yeah, they drugged you up pretty good. The doctor says that you only have a few hours left until they can get the babies out"

"A few hours?"

"Just a few more hours" He nodded

"I can't feel my legs"

"It's almost over baby"

"I can't feel my chest"

"Is that supposed to happen?" He turned to the nurse behind him "Is that supposed to happen?"

"It can happen" she assured

"You'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said turning back to Bela and holding her hands

"I know" She blinked

Six hours later a son was born with a full head of dark hair and crystal blue eyes. Three minutes later a daughter was born with the same features. Dean held them one by one after Bela, they were completely mesmerized by the newborns. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the babies were passed from their arms into Sam and Rissy's, back to Dean and Bela and then to the nurse who took them away. Dean and Bela filled out the birth certificates Daniel Robert Winchester and Matilda Mary Winchester and for once in what seemed to be their entire lifetimes, everything was perfect.


End file.
